Fire and Ice: Darkest Before the Dawn
by KHLegacy
Summary: Three years have passed since the Night of Eternal Darkness now Solria and Koryu are back with Spyro to fight in the war against the Dark Master Malefor but as the group gets closer to the final battle a looming threat of Doom threatens to destroy all they know and love will the power of good prevail over evil and what does the future hold for them assuming the world remains as is
1. XXVI-Prolouge: III

_**Okay the opening theme for this is the Celtic woman version of 'When you believe' I know everyone's been looking forward to this **_

_**Remember this contains spoilers for Destiny's Beginning and Night Eternal read those first**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Fire and Ice: Darkest Before the Dawn**

XXVI-Prologue III:Hope cannot fade

"Everyone get back!" Ignitus screamed as they just managed to kill the giant beast it fell with a feral but agonized roar the Dragons that had faced it on a frontal assault darted away the moles and other warriors who had fought raced away screaming as the monster fell however two more suddenly took their place as the capital building of the great city Lizardeye was demolished and several more monsters appeared.

"No!" Volteer cried,

"Ignitus what do we do?" Terrador asked Ignitus sadly hung his head.

"We have no choice but to retreat…Lizardeye has fallen." He muttered the troops that were still alive quickly escaped some helping injured comrades Ignitus and the others rested by the river waiting for the sun to rise to return to the only strong hold left Warfang the Dragon city.

"Ignitus we need to come up with an attack to defend Warfang something that can deal with Malefor's beast." Cyril stated,

"Why bother?!" an ice dragon growled suddenly "We can't win we might as well, be flying into the sun this world is lost." He was tall and slender and adult but not as big as the Guardians he had light blue skin with a white underbelly and frozen purple spikes and wing membranes

"That is not how I taught an Ice Dragon to think Glace!" Cyril growled,

"How am I supposed to think anything else?!" Glace snapped, "This special purple Dragon you trained abandoned us as did his so called friends they all just dropped off the face of the earth."

"That isn't true Glace Spyro will come back!" Cyril stated,

Glace scoffed as he let his tail twitch "You're buying into it too why believe Ignitus he's senile old fool!" that got Cyril growled because he looked ready to attack something Ignitus noticed immediately,

"Enough!" Ignitus growled getting between them Glace merely scoffed and walked off muttering under his breath.

"Don't take it personally he's lost much in this war Ignitus." Terrador explained "His friends his family his future." He finished as Glace trying to carve something slashed the chunk of ice out of anger instead.

"I know." Ignitus replied then climbed to the top of the rock nearby which made a perfect podium, "Everyone, listen up even you Glace you need hear these words!" Ignitus stated the Ice Dragon with a small snarl turned his attention to the Fire Dragon who had aged over the long three years he was always the oldest of the Guardians but the three years passing earned him the title Elder Dragon.

"Fine." Glace growled grudgingly Ignitus merely took a breath to get the air he needed.

"Even in the Darkest of times there is always hope; But sometimes fear clouds our vision, sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes when all seems lost a light shines in the darkness and we are reminded that even in the smallest amount of Courage can turn the tides of war. _Aurora watch over them guide them back safe we need them….all of them…."_

Somewhere by the now dormant Well of Souls a Hawk flew circling the mountain for a minute before heading back towards it's owner a tall cheetah wearing a red and gold warriors outfit with a cape bow and quiver of arrows resting on his back he looked up the others would be pleased.

"Finally."

* * *

_**Yup that's all for now bet you guys can't wait for chapter one it'll come soon don't worry.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. XXVII- Awakening

_**Okay the official Chapter one of Darkest before the Dawn here we will go all out!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXVII-Awakening

The fortress that was once the Mountain of Malefor had been broken destroyed and left to erode like the inside of a corpse it was here strange creatures began their descent down the hallway torches waving in the darkness despite being born from Darkness they still needed light to see.

They passed a tower of stone and rubble unaware that two figures jumped down their cloaks waving out like the wings of their companions as they silently landed and followed the group they followed to where the creatures would stop they hid and watched as a giant beautiful golden crystal came into view.

One growled "**We're here**_." _There was a reply from the other,

"**Break it**_," _he commanded in a growl one stepped forward and with a slight hesitation struck the crystal hard the crack spidered greatly as the light erupted forward showing the last words of the inhabitants before their imprisonment.

"_SPYRO STOP!" _

"_Whoa calm down buddy it's me!" _

"_You have to fight it Spyro or you'll be corrupted like me and Cynder were!" _Called a voice as the crack grew the light becoming more intense

"_Snap out of it Spyro!" _

"_I- I, I can't!" _

"_Get close to me now!"_ on the last syllable of the final sentence the Crystal blew landing limp on the floor were Spyro and his friends all those who disappeared three years ago the search was over.

"**Shackle the purple Dragon and Cynder**." The leader stated, they opened one of the two boxes pulling out two evil looking serpents and let them coil around Spyro's neck Cynder's jewelry as well as Raiciel's armor had been placed back on the respective recipients at this point.

Several creatures began to drag Cynder and Spyro off leaving a few more to deal with Solria, Koryu and Raiciel, "**Shackle them and then meet us in the arena." **The leader stated as he followed the group snakes were about to coil around the twins necks when a rainbow colored light shot forward right through the chest of the monster killing it the snakes had been sealed back in the box before they found their new hosts as this happened Solria's eyes blinked,

"Bi-Bianca?" she asked in a hoarse voice the rabbit came over pulling her hood down and smiled as the fire Dragoness stood up, "Bianca it is you!" she stated excitedly, "Koryu, Koryu wake up!" she stated jumping and shaking him awake.

"Uhhhh this better be- BIANCA!" he shouted as the two embraced their older sister, Raiciel had just woken up to see another figure lift Sparx into his hand.

"Huh what where are we?" Sparx asked he then saw Hunter "AHHHHHHHHH SWEET WHATEVER PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" he moaned.

"Shh you're making too much noise." The figure scolded, Sparx gave an offended look and flew off.

Raiciel laughed, "That was funny sorry I'll be quiet now." He said without a hint of fear or shyness in his voice, he then noticed a couple of other figures come forward, "Gea, Kinzo! I haven't seen you guys since Seafang!" he stated alerting the twins.

"How did you find us?" Solria asked looking around excitedly then noticed something wrong, "Where are Spyro and Cynder?" she asked.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Spyro, Spyro open your eyes." Spyro suddenly heard Cynder's voice call him, "Get up!" she stated he finally pulled himself to his feet.

"Cynder where are we?" he asked,

"I don't know it's all a blur." Cynder admitted as they looked around.

"Yeah me too my head is pounding." Spyro groaned rubbing his aching head, but Cynder shushed him,

"Wait…" Cynder muttered listening "that's not your head I hear it too." She stated looking around, there was chanting as lanterns sprung to life.

"What is that?" Spyro muttered before gathering courage to call out, "Solria, Koryu, Raiciel? Nope" He grimly joked as he and Cynder continued looking around as a small screeching was heard getting louder. "Sparx is that you?" he asked.

"For once I wish it was." Cynder muttered a little fearfully then noticed that they seemed to be dancing and chanting as if some sort of summon ritual. "What are they doing?"

"Let's not stick around to find out come on." Spyro replied as he went to move Cynder suddenly saw him act like he was being pulled back she rolled her eyes with a scoff hardly the time for games.

"What is your problem?!" she snapped before realizing that she couldn't go any further either she and Spyro looked down the first thing she noticed was that he jewelry from the time of her corruption had been placed back on her also there was a chain.

"Oh _**THIS**_ can't be good!" she and Spyro groaned together.

"**They're awake don't let them escape!" **the leader monster called it was then that a barrage of the little Monsters appeared around them.

Spyro and Cynder clawed and bit at them but the chain was causing a massive hindrance to their fighting abilities despite this they managed to claw through most of them causing another wave to appear before it got there however.

"Here's Fire in your eye!" Solria shouted breathing a barrage of Fire that lit them up causing them to run around while Koryu and Raiciel picked them up with Electric stream and Ice Spikes respectively,

"Solria, Koryu!" Spyro called out,

"Raiciel!" Cynder called they landed and prepared to face more, "What you weren't good enough to get kidnapped?" Cynder joked,

"No the bad guys picked the wrong way to drag us all down here." Koryu replied.

"What's with that chain?" Solria asked,

"Looks like one of Gaul's." Raiciel stated, there was a sudden rumbling coming up from above was a very large monster with a pointed almost lizard like head it glared hungrily at them.

"Oh crap." Solria muttered,

"Spyro help me we have to break this thing it's holding us down!" Cynder shouted as she began to tug at the thing their chain was attached to.

"Go we'll distract it!" Solria stated as she Koryu and Raiciel flew up joined by Gea and Kinzo who had just arrived they blasted the monster with various elements he knocked them back just as Cynder and Spyro got free.

"Watch out!" Gea called as they rolled closer to it the monster continued to strike at the area they weren't in when it rested Kinzo noticed something in the monsters hands he struck it with a powerful combo making the monster scream.

"Get the hand!" he shouted as they kept close to the edge.

"It's big, powerful but not too bright!" Koryu stated as they began to strike at it sadly they could feel their mana pulled from them eventually tiring them it also didn't help that Spyro and Cynder were being pulled and tugged because of their predicament.

"This chain is slowing us down." Spyro growled, "We'll have to move in unison follow my lead!" he told Cynder.

"Why should you lead?" Cynder scoffed.

"DOES IT MATTER?!" Solria, Koryu and Raiciel shouted together.

"Incoming!" Gea shouted as they all rolled out of the way jumping into the air flapping their wings as the monster glowered at them.

"Okay good idea Spyro leads." Cynder conceded they all flew away from the monster however coming out of nowhere Bianca charged a spell while her companion readied an arrow both flew and struck the monster in the eye it roared lashing around knocking the two back they were unharmed and all watched as it dove beneath into the lava.

As Bianca's companion helped her up Gea and Kinzo flew over to see if they were okay then Sparx flew out towards the other Dragons. "Spyro hey man your alive!" he shouted,

"Sparx!" Spyro joyously greeted, "It's good to see you, you okay?" he asked.

"Ah you know a little stiff voice keeps changing you know how it is." Sparx replied with a grin.

"Hey this reunion is touching and everything but shouldn't we be going unless you want to wait for that thing to climb back up I'd hate to think about what it might do to Sparx." Cynder pointed out.

"Sparx? What about us?" Raiciel asked incredulously.

Spyro's eyes were glued to the Cheetah waiting for them, "Who is he?"

"Well he's with Gea, Kinzo and Bianca so we know he's trustworthy." Solria replied,

"Not much of a talker though." Koryu added.

"Yeah only thing he's said so far is 'Shh you're making too much noise.' Heh." Sparx replied with a roll of the eyes.

"It shut you up didn't it?" Raiciel asked.

"I like him already." Cynder replied with a little bit of Practice Cynder and Spyro were able to move with the chain they climbed up and crossed the pillar that had fallen landing at their feet.

"Spyro, Cynder how do you feel?" The Cheetah asked, "Anything broken?" he asked kneeling down.

"Shaken a little but not badly thanks to everyone here" Spyro replied.

"I am relieved." He sighed, "I'm glad we got here when we did allow me to introduce myself my name is Hunter."

"Hunter?!" Spyro, Koryu and Solria stated together,

"You're the one who gave us the letter!" Koryu stated.

"You've been tracking us!" Spyro added.

"For far too long friend" Hunter replied,

"Is it Red being near the temple related?" Solria asked.

"Indeed it is the Elder Dragon Ignitus feared the worst when Red was seen in the area when you didn't return to the temple he was worried his fears had been confirmed and sent me to find you that was nearly three years ago."

"WHAT?! No way we, could not have been in that Crystal for longer a few days!" Koryu interjected,

"He's right that's impossible!" Spyro added.

"It isn't you've been stuck in that Crystal for three years." Bianca stated, "Sleeping and aging."

"Aging?!" Solria muttered she got a good look at everyone they had definitely changed the other Dragon's had gotten longer Bianca had gotten taller and her ears longer even Sparx showed signs of change. "I can't believe it."

"Yes this news I know this comes as a shock." Kinzo replied a little coldly not to rude but to state what was the truth.

"Forgive us for the brevity of our explanations but this is not the place to account for missing time." Hunter replied as the entrance back the arena suddenly caved in. "We are _**not**_ safe here follow me."

They followed the rushing party of Hunter Bianca and the earth twins down a hallway where some red spirit gems once stood, the group continued onward they came to a chasm with platforms that were easy enough to jump across but a roar was heard from the distance.

"It's getting closer." Hunter warned he and Bianca effortless jumped across followed by Gea and Kinzo who waited.

"You go first Raiciel it's safer….for me….safer for me I mean." Sparx stated,

"You know that you could just fly across right?" Raiciel asked with an arched eyebrow,

"Quiet you'll give us away." Cynder snapped.

Sparx followed as the group of five leapt effortlessly themselves but they had only got half way when the Golem reappeared.

"MOMMY!" Sparx shouted zipping across faster than anyone could blink.

"Told ya." Cynder and Raiciel answered together to their own statements the Golem in climbing had knocked back the other four as he pulled out the platform they were on but they clung to the ivy on it unable to shake them off the Golem rammed them into an opening above the door throwing them out into the hallway seeing he had failed to crush them the golem let out frustrated cry and slunk beneath once more.

"That wasn't fun." Solria muttered,

"Sparx you okay?" Spyro asked,

"Yeah I'd be better without big glowing and scary around trying to eat us." Sparx replied.

"That's why we have to get out of here as quickly as possible." Gea replied Spyro however stopped near a green spirit gem that was pretty tall a red one sat nearby.

"Wait give us a moment to gather our strength." He replied as the other Dragons even Gea and Kinzo gathered around the green one.

"You two might want to stand back this can get weird." Sparx warned.

"It is fascinating how your kind draws strength from these Crystals." Hunter mused.

"Dragons are truly remarkable." Bianca added.

"Why thank you." Solria replied.

"Yeah you say that now till a couple try to kill you by which I mean them!" Sparx stated pointing and Cynder and Raiciel who glared.

"I've met Raiciel before he was pretty repentant and he helped me escape the Scavengers." Bianca pointed out. "Solria and Koryu trust him and Cynder so I'm good."

"I agree I am aware of their pasts but Ignitus trusts them and that's good enough for me." Hunter added as Cynder smirked back at Sparx she then hesitantly went to touch the crystal.

"Go on Cynder." Spyro replied he Solria, Cynder, Koryu and Raiciel merely touched them when a light appeared showing a familiar Dragon….the Chronicler.

"I hope he got rid of the stuff I told him too." Sparx muttered as the other watched in awe.

"_Spyro" _The Chronicler said, "_As a rare Purple Dragon you can wield many abilities others cannot. Now it is time to awaken these powers within you; Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth."_

He turned to the Black Dragon, "_Cynder while most other Dragons master only a single element your exposure to the Darkness has gifted you with abilities most uncommon; Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow."_

"Whoa." Raiciel muttered as like the others a set of green Crystal flew around them,

"_Raiciel, like Cynder your exposure to the Darkness has gifted you but not in the same way your element was expanded on and manipulated the time has come for you to use these abilities against those who hoped to wield you for destruction;" _Raiciel nodded, "_Electricity, Wind, Water and Heat."_

Solria and Koryu looked around at the Crystals surrounding them. "_As twins of opposing elements you have access to abilities through the connection of your two elements which is all but forgotten their inverted counter parts but there is one more gift it brings; Koryu alongside your element of Ice your Cryo breath is colder that any freezing sea of the Ice age, Solria may your element of Fire and your scald breath powerful enough to melt even the strongest ores serve you well."_ And with that the Chronicler disappeared.

"Told ya so" Sparx muttered. As soon as the group recovered their strength the rock pile nearby began to break and explode into more of those monsters.

"Grublims don't let them surround you!" Hunter warned as he and Bianca got up high and began shooting arrows and casting spells respectively.

Raiciel focused and summoned a wave of water that flushed several Grumlins over the edge Solria burned several to death with a Flame breath before using pyro arrow to kill several charging at her.

Spyro used the armored earth bolder to run over several as Cynder unleashed a powerful Shriek her Siren scream that made them froze in fear they were then instantly blinded by her hissing as black liquid hit their eyes they screamed in pain as Koryu froze them with a Cryo bomb.

"Aww Man not more!" Sparx screamed as several appeared,

"Be careful!" Hunter shouted as he killed one with an arrow Bianca killed several with a powerful vine spell Gea and Kinzo flew up combining their Armored Earth Bolders to plow several into oblivion Raiciel let out a powerful cold breath that froze the opponents he jumped away and used an electric whirlwind on one that tried to get him from behind then threw it with his tail.

Solria used her flame tail to knock several back as Spyro crashed the ones he had been using electric stream on over the edge there was a sudden blast of heat that made the Grumlins feel hot then they died after being exposed to a sudden change of temperature Raiciel then finished the last of them with a Cyclone attack.

"And that's that." He stated.

"We need to keep moving it's dangerous to stay in one place too long." Bianca stated as they continued.

"Well that's annoying." Sparx muttered as they came to a bunch of vines.

"Spyro, Solria these vines block our path." Hunter stated.

"We've got it." Solria replied as Spyro and Solria breathed fire burning them.

"What's this thing?" Sparx asked darting over to a big glowing ball.

"No it's not a wishing lamp." Koryu stated, "Looks like some kind of weight."

"We might need that a lot of the doors in here are opened through strange mechanisms." Cynder stated,

"I remember." Raiciel muttered

"What why not a lock and key like the rest of us serious what made all those crazy apes so special ohhh we're so crazy we don't need lock and keys like all the sane people haha ha!" he mocked then made monkey sounds.

Spyro rolled his eyes and picked up the weight he went to jump but the weight was so heavy that he couldn't make the jump and unfortunately Cynder due to the chain followed.

"Are you guys alright?!" Solria asked,

"Yeah just a little scrapped up." Spyro muttered through clenched teeth he still had the weight.

"Guys over here" Raiciel called he showed them a switch, "How much you want to bet it helped the apes get up there."

"Good going." Kinzo stated,

"Spyro hold on to that weight I'll keep this going give a shout when you're at the top."Raiciel replied he then zapped the switch for a about a minute before standing guard the others made their way Solria and Koryu helped Spyro and Cynder move with the chain and weight eventually they made it to the top.

Riaciel zapped it again to reactivate it as it had just tried to turn off. "Raiciel come on up we made it!" Gea called,

"Okay!" he called then made the way himself the platforms he passed had water running down them no time for drinking not that he trusted anything in this hell hole…. "_Hmm works in both senses."_

Spyro dropped the Weight, "Glad to be rid of that."

"Me too," Cynder replied as the door opened they all gathered at the door way Spyro noticed something that made Solria's heart skip a beat.

"There's a light over there we must be getting close." He stated.

"We are." Kinzo stated,

"Quickly this leads to the surface." Hunter stated as he Bianca and the earth twins made their way to the next rock.

"Hold on." Cynder stated tugging Spyro towards a nearby switch Spyro nodded when he saw it and they both pulled it down.

"Honestly lock and key there so easy and ironically a lot more secure then these do-dads." Sparx muttered as they climbed back towards where Hunter was the Dragons at this point were clinging to ivy on the walls then….

"RAGGAGAAAAAAAAAA!" the Golem returned.

"Ya know I heard Dragons are very high in sodium and cholesterol and Dragonflies….oh man their much worse!" Sparx called.

"yeah, that helps." Cynder muttered as the others sweat-dropped.

"Keep going Bianca and I will distract it." Hunter stated as they raced forward the Dragons climbed up as fast as they could Solria Spyro and Koryu had just been in the way of a punch when they dodged the monster screamed in pain trying to pull It's arm away but do to the magma cooling the arm broke away.

"Maybe now the big ugly lizard will leave us alone." Gea stated.

Spyro however was focused on a spirit gem as black as night, with no stars. "What is that I've never seen one like that before."

"Spyro be careful." Cynder called.

"It isn't natural that crystal radiates with Dark magic!" Hunter shouted.

"Its designed to drain Mana from living things destroy it quickly!" Bianca added Spyro quickly shattered it with his horns and the group continued upwards coming to a hole with roots then hallway that lead up a stair case.

"We are close to the surface its best if we remain…" Said Hunter before casting a glance at Sparx, "Unheard"

"Alright big Cheetah man I get it geeze." Sparx stated with an eye roll.

The next room looked like an entry way but the door was shut.

"Now what?" Kinzo asked.

Hunter looked up, "The Horn it must be part of some locking mechanism."

"Honestly why not a lock and key like normal folks." Sparx sighed.

"Over here." Solria stated as she and Koryu got close to a the wheel and undid it several Grumlins appeared but they were quickly dispatched by Cynder and Spyro the horn hit the ground.

"We need wind to power it." Raiciel stated,

"Raiciel hurry up and open this door." Hunter stated,

"Right." Raiciel nodded there was a sound however that made their blood run cold.

"Hurry and open the door!" Sparx yelled as Raiciel breathed into it, "Open, open, open, open!" he stated the door opened but the Golem appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Cynder the chain appeared as Spyro pulled Solria, Koryu, Gea and Kinzo quickly grabbed him while Riaciel Hunter and Bianca shot spells arrows and bubble bombs respectively making it let her go.

"This way quickly!" Hunter stated they all rushed through the hall Sparx streaming through like a tiny jet plane Cynder lagged behind but she too made it through the monster banged it's hand on the walls in frustration and gave up as the wall behind them caved in.

"What was that thing?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know but I hope we never see another one like it again." Raiciel muttered.

"There will be time for answers." Hunter replied, "We'll follow the river it will lead us to shelter then to the rendezvous point by Crystal falls where we'll meet with a resistance by Red's blockade and then it's off to Warfang where Ignitus will be expecting us."

Solria smiled that was someone she had been waiting three years to see again.

* * *

_**Yup Spyro and Co are back here's a list of the new element moves so their out of the way**_

**Poison element**_**.**_

_**Poison fang: **__Cynder bites a foe and infects them with a poison that slowly kills them if they touch another foe they too will be infected_

_**Blinding hiss: **__ Cynder hissing spits a black acid that burns a foes eyes_

**Wind element**

_**Wing Slash: **__Cynder or Raiciel summon air blades and throws them with thier wings at foes_

_**Wind Rush: **__Cynder or Raiciel rush at foes picking them up in a cyclone and carries them high where they fall to their death_

**Fear element**

_**Glare: **__Cynder unleashes a powerful glare that makes opponents see illusions distracting them from attacking they may also attack each other_

_**Banshee gale: **__a power shriek is heard in the air that deafens foes to death_

**Shadow Element**

_**Puppetry: **__Cynder takes control of the shadows of whatever she wishes and have them attack foes move mechanisms they can touch excreta_

_**Shadow bomb: **__builds up an orb of shadow that when thrown makes a puddle that pulls foes to eternal darkness_

**Water Element**

_**Spray:**__ the first form of water breath sprays foes with a powerful jet of water that injures and blinds foes_

_**Wave strike: **__Raiciel rises up on a wall of water and crashes down on the foes_

_**Bubble Bomb: **__Raiciel charges up a powerful orb of water that when thrown hitting enemies traps them in orbs of water drowning them_

_**Whirlpool:**__ Raiciel spins around sending out damaging bubbles at foes while trapping foes close to him in a torrent of water_

**Heat element**

_**Frigid:**__ Blasts foes with a freezing gust of wind_

_**Scalding:**__ blasts foes with a boiling heat wave_

_**Shockwave:**__ quickly raises the temperature then drops it quickly causing a shock to the foes_

_**Temp. Control:**__ Raiciel controls the temperature around him raising or lowering it effective against foes that use heat or cold as a weapon or defense_

_**Scald Breath: **__An extremely hot water breath that melts even the strongest ores_

_**Cryo Breath: **__An extremely cold breath that is even colder then the seas of the Ice Age_

* * *

_**Spyro would be able to learn the Scald and Cryo breath as well as the inverted counter moves of elements but the question in my head is would be be able to learn Cynder's elements? I don't know they never expanded on that unfortunately**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. XXIX- Much has changed

_**Okay Twilight Falls I forgot to state in the first chapter or prologue like with Night Eternal and Destiny's beginning I'll be adding areas of my own**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXVIII-Much has changed

Red angrily paced around setting his sight on a couple of Grumlins he was under new management since the Eternal Night and he actually preferred this boss over the old one even if the new troops bugged him to no end it wasn't just the appearance they had also been given some free thought enough to fight effectively in battle although at times…..situations like that _especially _this one made him mad.

"So let me get this straight, several of you thought you could wake up a bunch of Dragons frozen in crystal and sacrifice them but you botched the Golem's dinner and let them ESCAPE?!" Red snarled his breath smoking the gremlin's nodded. "That's what I thought." Red unleashed a barrage of fire killing them he glanced out the window. "At least I'll get to rip those two brats apart after all."

**FAI FAI FAI**

"Are we there yet?" Sparx asked as they followed the river.

"Not since the first five minutes you asked." Cynder curtly replied.

"I can't believe we've been asleep for three years…." Solria muttered,

"What's been happening?" Koryu asked,

"There will be time for that we need to make our way to the Enchanted Forest where we'll find shelter." Hunter replied.

"Hunter….." Bianca stated, "We're almost there!" she stated and with that they began to traverse the rock walls of the cave while the Dragons took off flying through the cave Solria smiled at the beautiful fresh air and wind that whipped through the cave they eventually awed at the sight of a beautiful night sky with the twin moons at their biggest in crescents.

"It's like something from a dream." Cynder stated in awe.

Sparx whistled, as Spyro smiled, "Yeah I've never seen a night like this."

"Come on let's get out into the open!" Solria stated zooming out and taking off into the sky as high as she could to swim in the stars…or at least look like she was.

"Solria get down!" Kinzo snapped "We don't have time for this!" he shouted to no avail Solria couldn't hear him. "Someone needs to get her down."

"Lighten up Kinzo she's been asleep underground for three years I'm surprised the rest of them didn't take to the sky." Gea stated with a grin Raiciel looked up never had he made an impulsive decision it was always strategy and chess games as the Dark Masters puppet then when he was free he was so guilty and shy that he had stayed in the shadows hoping not to be noticed by anyone.

"_Solria's always done what she's wanted to do….She's so free_." Raiciel thought then without another though took to the sky, "Just a couple minutes I promise!" he stated taking off.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Kinzo shouted vein popping,

"Oh yeah that will bring them back." Sparx muttered sarcastically Kinzo shot him a glare if looks could kill Sparx would've spontaneously combusted. Bianca and Hunter watched from the ground at the bottom of the water fall Bianca sighed,

"Same old Solria."

"We don't have much time for this." Hunter warned he could understand why Solria and now Raiciel wanted to fly around he was a little surprised they didn't all do it but…..

"It'll be alright." Bianca assured.

Solria twisted around in the sky Raiciel noticed for a minute that she seemed to be like a meteor in the sky darting around he shook out any wondering thoughts and called out to her, "We should probably get back to the others…race ya."

Solria smirked "You're on!" she stated the two plummeted towards the ground where Spyro and the others Solria cheered when she landed laughing.

"Ahhh man _a girl_ beats me!" Raiciel groaned playfully Kinzo just gave them a dirty look and marched off.

"He was nothing like that back in Seafang." Solria muttered raising an eyebrow then her expression softened, "Did something happen to you two?"

Gea's expression darkened, "I'll explain when we get to the Enchanted Forrest it's the only safe place to camp this close to the Mountain of Malefor for some reason the Grumlins can't enter it neither can their General Red probably because of his Gremlim armor." She trotted forward through the forest the others following.

"Hunter and Bianca must have gone ahead." Spyro noted,

"Their waiting for us at the end of the river on the other side, it's best if we walk." Kinzo quickly replied shooting a glance on the last part at Solria and Raiciel.

"Sorry." They both replied,

"Man someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sparx muttered.

"Be nice we don't know what's happened in the last three years." Spyro chided

"And we won't know till we get to the enchanted forest." Cynder muttered.

"Yeah well no point of explaining three years' worth of news out in the open I'm just glad to be out of that stuffy cave it felt so good to fly again do you think-"

"NO!" Kinzo stated Koryu groaned.

"Kill joy." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Raiciel what happened to the Magic pack Kinzo and I gave you guys?" Gea asked.

"Red destroyed it after they kidnapped me….sorry." Raiciel replied.

"It's okay and there will be time for flying Koryu." Gea assured, "We're here."

They glided across the river to where Bianca and Hunter waited however an arrow wizzed past Hunter who dodged and returned the favor several weird looking flying gremlims with hammers surged out of the forest.

"They're found us!" Hunter growled,

"Gee I wonder why?" Kinzo growled sarcastically.

"Kinzo now is not the time!" Gea growled, "Take them out don't let them escape or others will come!" she shouted,

Cynder quick to spot a couple of fleeing ones reared back and hit one with a Shadow bomb which created a black whole sucking the others in Koryu and Spyro quickly struck several with polar bombs as Gea and Kinzo struck with Earth shots Gea jumped out of the way of one of the Grumlins and flattened it with an earth mace.

Bianca as a rainbow colored light stunned several flying around allowing Solria to use her Flame Wing to kill them off she then grabbed one and shook it like a rag doll smashing it into it's allies, several had been blinded and drowned as victims of Cynders blinding hiss.

Spyro and Kinzo mowed down several as Armormed Earth bolders and with that the last of them were gone but then came something new.

"A Stronger one these are Generals in the Dark Army be careful!" Bianca warned, she and Hunter stunned it with a powerful spell it was then that Gea flew up and struck him with an armored earth bolder as Raiciel appeared using a Frigid breath on the opponent Koryu rammed it into the River with Crystal rush where it was having problems.

"Water conducts electricity!" Koryu stated getting an idea. "Spyro or Raiciel quick strike the river with your electricity stream!" both on the mark did so making an explosion that not only killed the monster but caused a couple dozen fish to die and land around them.

"Koryu good thinking!" Bianca praised but looked around "Too bad about the fish though."

"I forgot about that sorry….at least we have dinner." He replied.

"Yeah but now I smell like wet scales." Sparx muttered he despised the smell of fish always have always will. "Also give me a good Butterfly any day." He declared.

We'll take what we need and go." Hunter replied they quickly gathered up some fish for the road and the Earth Twins knocked down a dead tree which they used to cross into another area.

"We'll wait for you at the top of the Cliff." Hunter replied as he Bianca Gea and Kinzo rushed forward,

"So much for escorts they're leaving us alone every chance they get." Sparx stated,

"We're big boys and Girls we can handle ourselves." Solria replied as she and the others crossed.

"Great now what?" Cynder stated as they looked at the cliff which didn't have that much Ivy on it. "This would be easy if it weren't for the stupid chain."

"Maybe not…." Raiciel stated getting an idea and smiling.

"Why are you smiling I don't like it." Sparx stated in a warning sing song voice.

"Spyro climb as high as you can." Raiciel stated,

"Okay." Spyro replied leaping up and climbing tugging Cynder along a little she had gotten suspended a little bit.

"Alright genius now what?" Cynder asked irritably she hated the chain probably more then Spyro.

"Swing has hard as you can and aim for the ivy Spyro can't get to." Raiciel stated,

"Alright." She replied swinging a little she managed to do it,

"Okay Now Spyro you let go then swing when you get high enough, grab the cliff and pull Cynder up."

"Okay!" Spyro replied once he got momentum he pulled Cynder up Sparx followed and Solria Koryu and Raiciel climbed the cliff without a chain to hinder them they quickly made their way up then the group made it into the Enchanted Forest Hunter wasting no time to send out a Falcon.

"Go tell Ignitus we have found them." He replied the Falcon took off and soared through the sky past the night sky.

Cynder and Spyro bit at the chain trying to get it off but it wouldn't come. "Ugh it's no use!" Cynder growled.

"Maybe if we try twisting it" Spyro suggested,

"Forget that, Koryu and I can heat and cool it over and over then the chain will get brittle." Solria stated.

"Twist what, what goes brittle? _**it's magic**_!" Crystal snapped at their brain lapse,

Sparx laughed, "I could watch this all day."

"Maybe if we attacked the collars they look solid." Gea suggested.

"Yeah but knowing magic they'd either disappear are invincible or zaps anything it deems as a threat." Koryu stated then saw Sparx try to touch Spyro's collar. "Meaning they'd make a good bug zapper." He stated.

"Ohh right." Sparx stated moving away.

"Still incase their not I doubt Spyro and Cynder want any element shot inches from their throats." Raiciel added.

"You'd be right." Spyro huffed in defeated.

"Has that Volcano always been there?" Sparx asked eyeing it,

"No it hasn't…." Solria muttered as cold feeling crept over her she knew where the Volcano was positioned,

"The Dark Master he's returned hasn't he." Spyro muttered Darkly.

"I'm afraid so, just shortly after the disappearance of you and your friends." Hunter replied grimly, "He struck quickly fueled by hatred and malice he claimed the throne at the temple." Hunter explained.

"Which through some Dark Magic he suspended above the land a symbol of his Dominance we've been at war ever since." Bianca added before looking down sadly, "And everyday his forces grow stronger."

"While ours loose hope." Hunter added.

"Simply put much has changed since you guys went to sleep." Kinzo replied bluntly.

Spyro's eyes were glossy as he hung his head, "I failed they were all counting on me and I failed!" he growled stomping his foot.

"Something's are just beyond your control you shouldn't blame yourself." Cynder comforted.

"It wasn't just you Spyro we all failed." Koryu added darkly Solria nodding in agreement.

"Spyro you are lucky to be alive all of you that was no ordinary creature down there it was an ancient earth Golem from the deep." Hunter stated,

"Okay Elaborate." Raiciel asked,

"They, the Golems are the Embodiment of Destruction summoned by Malefor himself." Kinzo explained. "These are darks times."

"He needs to be stopped." Spyro declared, "And I have to stop him!"

"Not without us we made it this far so lets finish it together!" Solria stated.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa there don't encourage him! Slow down Firebrand we don't need to go around picking fights, I mean we just woke up after being frozen for three years, got stuff to do!" Sparx stated,

"You're kidding right?" Koryu deadpanned.

"In a way he's right we're meeting with the resistance at Crystal Falls hopefully they've dealt with Red's blockade," Bianca replied,

"Red's still doing scumbag work huh?" Raiciel muttered.

"Yeah the traitor is now the General of the Grumlin armies." Kinzo stated,

"What about the Apes?" Spyro asked,

"They've disappeared no one's seen them since your disappearance all we know is that they all gathered at the Well of Souls but since then nothing." Gea replied.

"Well we didn't see any skeletons down there…unless…._GASP_ the Dark Master using their skeletons as undead soldiers! AHHH" Sparx shouted.

"Hey Gea how'd you guys convince your dad to let you guys search for us it's sounds like you spent the better part of the past three years looking for us." Solria asked curiously.

Kinzo just looked away with a disgusted look Gea hung her head like she was about to cry Koryu could've sworn he heard her sniffle.

"Seafang was one of the first cities Malefor conquered." Bianca explained giving Gea's shoulder a sympathetic pat, "Pewter was one of the first to die." Everyone looked around in horror and Shock even Sparx was silent Kinzo just stared up at the embers.

_**Flashback…..**_

"_Gea Kinzo!" Pewter shouted as he blasted through several Gremlins with an earth missile taking out the wall as well, "Follow me stay close!" he stated,_

"_Dad, What's happening!?" Gea called,_

"_There's no time to explain." Pewter replied,_

"_Not much to say old friend." Red landed in front of them baring armor black as night with lava colored veins running through it his crystal embedded on the chest plate glowing as brightly as the rest of his armor, which was covered in various fire colored spikes, "Seafang is under new management." _

"_What are you doing here traitor? And by the way you lost the right to call me Friend years ago!" Pewter snarled the earth shaking around him as he snarled, Gea and Kinzo huddled close as they watched their father grow in anger._

"_Hmmm." Red replied shaking his head, "Poor, poor Pewter always siding with his friends never seeing the big picture I couldn't have what I wanted in life so I picked something better something that would let me return the hurt." _

"_Then you're a fool." Pewter growled,_

_Red Chuckled "Says the distracted Dragon." _

_Kinzo saw a large soldier almost skeleton like monster above Pewter his eyes widened, "DAD LOOK OUT!"_

_Pewter only looked up and suddenly had the beast weapon go into his chest he let out a strained cry Gea and Kinzo let out horrified ones as Red smirked taking off. "You were supposed to activate the shield to bad the city will fall all because of you three." He stated taking off. _

_Kinzo in a fit of rage blasted the Grumlin until it had been killed he raced over to Pewter. "Dad get up you have to get to the bell tower Get up!" he stated tears streaming down his face,_

"_Daddy!" Gea cried getting to her brothers side Pewter merely smiled and closed his eyes the twins started to wail as loudly as they could crying on their father's body as the city was blown apart around them._

_**End Flash back…**_

Kinzo looked up into the stars, _"Red your little world will fall just like mine did and I hope for your sake the Blockade has been dealt with because if I find you…..I _**will**_ kill you."_

* * *

_**Well that wraps up Twilight Falls the group will not be captured by Chief Prowlus and his Troops just yet I have a plan for the rebellion troops at that point so don't worry I'm wondering if Kinzo and Gea should break off from the main group too at that point though **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. XXX- The Blockade

_**Let's begin one of my first new area chapters for Darkest before the Dawn**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXX-The Blockade

They followed the river the next morning it gleamed brightly but no time for sight-seeing as the group made their way through the remainder of the Twilight falls.

"What are the Crystal Falls?" Spyro asked,

"A natural maze that twists and turns hopefully it will allow us to pass over the valley of Avalar and land us outside the Dragon City." Hunter replied,

"What's wrong with the Valley of Avalar too much water?" Sparx asked jokingly Hunter gave her a deadpan glare.

"No." Bianca muttered glaring at him as well. "Hunter didn't leave his village on good terms let's leave it at that."

"Right so no going through the Valley of Avalar." Raiciel replied, there was a boom nearby the group held steady listening,

"That's not a good sound." Cynder muttered.

"They never are." Kinzo agreed he closed his eyes and felt the earth they then snapped open in shock, "We need to go now!" he stated running ahead,

"What just happened?!" Sparx asked as he buzzed to keep up with the others.

"Something must be wrong with the resistance, we earth Dragons have the ability to feel the earth and tell what has happened." Gea replied, "I really hope Exhumor only tried to cook breakfast again." She muttered.

"Exhumor?!" Solria asked, "Are Mole-Yair and the other Manweersmalls there too?"

"Yes as are the Atlawa." Hunter stated as they came to a clearing.

"Horraay the Llama people now I can be worshiped again!" Sparx stated,

"Don't hold your breath." Cynder muttered,

"Yeah Sparx considering we disappeared from the world for three years and let it go to pot they might not be happy to see you." Koryu added.

"Meh what do you know!" Sparx replied curtly they came to a stop to see a large Grumlin like ox tower over them. Sparx let out a silent scream pointing however the monster was quickly pulled up they saw a Yeti with brown short fur lift the monster high over his head and throw it across the plan into the river where a rocket slammed into it.

"Bentley" Spyro shouted in Joy,

"G'Day Spyro it's been a while hasn't it?" Bentley asked,

"Yeah it has it's really good to see I'm glad you've stayed alive all this time." Koryu added Solria nodding enthusiastically.

"What's with the brown fur?" Sparx asked getting glares from the three.

"Ah don't mind im it's my non-snow coat we blow out the old one and get this one don't worry it'll grow back once it gets cold." Bentley replied,

"Interesting that's a very cool fact." Koryu stated, "_Ooh Pun_."

"Bentley how, are things at the resistance?" Hunter asked, Bentley frown.

"Not well mate that blast ya heard it's Red's new monster he's determined to keep Shimmer Town from being free again.

"Shimmer town?!" the twins stated in unison,

"That's our Home town!" Bianca stated,

"Yeah Red took it over like three days after Malefor claimed the temple he's been making the town's people miserable ever since." Bentely replied,

"All because he thought we were dead…..So let's go tell him the good news." Solria growled,

"First we need to speak to the leaders of the resistance Exhumor, Mole-Yair and Kane." Kinzo added,

"Right we need to destroy the blockade then we can deal with the monster and free the town." Spyro stated,

"Normally I'd want to push forward to the Dragon City but if this detour means dealing a blow to Red I'm in." Kinzo stated,

"Me too." Gea stated,

"So am I!" Raiciel stated,

"Right." Cynder agreed,

"Well I'm not you blockade un-blockers can do what you want." Sparx said crossing his arms and looking away the group left without him so he sighed, "Ehh who am I fooling." He stated rushing after them.

The group were soon gathered around a small makeshift auditorium the troops comprising of Moles, Manweersmalls and Atlawa all mumbled and muttered in awe as the group came up to the trio.

"Spyro, Solria, Koryu, mon amis you're alive!" Mole-Yair stated excitedly. "Raiciel as well"

"We weren't really dead we were sleeping as all great gods do when they use up too much of their powers." Sparx replied shining his finger nails on his chest and checking them out he got glazed looks from everyone but didn't pay heed,

"We're, were you three all this time?" Exhumor asked,

"As strange, and really bad of an excuse as it sounds….sleeping." Raiciel muttered smiling sheepishly.

"Where in cold storage?" Kane asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spyro chuckled nervously "Something like that."

"It was either that or be crushed." Solria muttered, "Spyro had to use a special fury to keep us safe in a crystal but it put us to sleep for three years."

"Hmmm I see interesting Ignitus might have some information on that." Kane replied the mumbles turned to growls Sparx looked around.

"We're a Dragon short." He said simply,

"Uh oh." Gea muttered she knew who it was and where this was going. Everyone's eyes were glaring at the end of the meeting pit.

"It's her." One of the Atlawa growled as Cynder crept forward,

"Well can't say I didn't see this coming." Sparx muttered getting a death glare from Spyro, "Not trying to be mean or snarky or anything!" Sparx defended throwing his hands up in defense, "I just realized that Cynder lagging behind us when we came and this was why!"

Spyro sighed, "Okay but next time word it better." He replied before turning to the three, "Don't worry I assure you Cynder's changed she and Raiciel were corrupted by the Dark Master that's why they did all those horrible things."

"You're sure." Kane asked apprehensively "Mole-Yair told us of how Raiciel helped him and some of the Manweersmalls escape from the Fellmuth but I don't trust Cynder." Kane muttered the black Dragoness winced as she came up.

"I promise." Spyro replied.

"I won't let you down." Cynder added.

"Alright then let's begin, in about an hour Red will be leaving to shimmer town." Mole-Yair explained, "That will leave his base guarded only by the Grumlins but we still have his monster to worry about."

"Monster?" Spyro asked,

"A fiery wolf born from the lavas of the mountain that lies beneath Malefor's base." Exhumor explained.

"Oh goodie." Sparx muttered,

"We will need to destroy the Grumlins that guard the place then destroy the fortress by causing an overload to the engine inside it over-heating it should do the trick, but before they can get there they'll have to deal with Red's Hell Hound." Kane finished,

"We will split into two groups then." Kinzo replied coming up, "One Factions takes care the Grumlins outside the other will sneak into the base while the fighting is happening and destroy it."

"What about the Hell Hound?" Gea asked.

"Simple we kill it's made of Fire and lava right remember the Golem it lost part of its arm punching a Waterfall, if we can cool it, it will harden then we can just shatter it." Solria stated,

"That's a really good idea!" Cynder stated,

"My new Cryo breath should deal with that thing no problem." Koryu stated proudly.

"Whoa. Whoa whoa we're going towards the danger?!" Sparx asked,

"Why do you think we came here?" Bianca asked incredulously.

"So now to decide who goes where" Kane stated,

"Me and my friends will sneak into the base destroy it and take care of the Hell Hound." Spyro stated,

"Right." they all stated minus Sparx who hung his head with a sigh,

"Bianca and I will help the rest of the resistance handle the Grumlins who will try to defend the fortress Spyro it is imperative that any stragglers you find are killed on sight otherwise they will warn the others and you and the others will be over run."

"Understood" Spyro replied it wasn't long before Spyro, Sparx, Solria, Koryu, Raiciel, Cynder, Gea and Kinzo hid in the bushes as a large battering ram rammed the Gates causing some damage but not enough Bianca halted the movement and stepped forward concentrating she blasted the door wide open and it flew clean off it's hinges.

"Wow Bianca's gotten good." Koryu muttered,

"That should get their attention." The Mage Rabbit muttered and many Grumlins flew out and attacked everyone charged with roars as they blasted away with weapons and magic.

"Now's our chance let's go." Spyro stated. The group quickly made their way through the forest making sure they weren't spotted Cynder quickly took control of a statue's shadow using her Puppetry technique to make it open the door.

"Okay now where?" Cynder asked,

Gea took out a small orb with a slight squeeze it opened up, "The boiler room is in the basement but we need to hurry." She stated,

"Good let's hurry the sooner we get out of here the better I'm really hoping Red doesn't come back before we get there." Sparx stated.

"I do, I want piece of him." Kinzo stated as they rushed down the stairs,

"Then you're insane!" Sparx replied simply Spyro blasted the door open with an earth missile they all blanched when they found that it had many Grumlins in it. "AHHH SNAP!" Sparx moaned,

"Don't let them out if they escape they'll alert the others!" Kinzo stated as he killed several with an armored earth bolder Gea was quick to blast a few back with an earth shot Spyro jumped over her sending a couple of Cryo bombs with Cynder spouting blinding hisses as Koryu stabbed several with Ice Spikes.

"Gea look out!" Solria stated as she sent a Scald breath the earth Dragoness quickly dodged watching as the monsters were quickly dispatched a Shadow Bomb from Cynder killed off a couple of big ones that Raiciel had slowed with a Twister attack.

Spyro jumped out of the way of an Axe getting close with Cynder the two suddenly burst with power a purple wave emitted from them and the two killed off the rest by unleashing a familiar breath Cynder's was a lot like the one Spyro had when he had been controlled but Spyro's looked like the pure good one that was used to free Cynder almost four years ago.

"Convexity breath!" the Twins stated,

"Finally something that can mow the bad guys WHOO HOO!" Sparx stated, the attacked stopped as the two panted.

"That's impossible the Convexity breath is said to be the Purple Dragon's true element and exclusive to him or her no offense Cynder but you shouldn't be able to learn that." Gea stated,

"You're forgetting the Dark Master himself is a purple Dragon himself it was his power that corrupted Cynder and Raiciel clearly her Convexity breath is probably a side effect of the corruption." Kinzo stated,

"Lovely momento." Cynder muttered Sarcastically she already had a bunch of shady shifty powers because of this now a fifth one however she decided she shouldn't complain since they came in handy.

"If that's true maybe I have a Convexity breath!" Raiciel stated then tried to breath it but only got stares from the others,

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Kinzo muttered,

"And you're making me nervous and breath stinks too." Sparx added with the left over gems gathered the group continued onward towards the boiler room which once they got there was dark and dank if not dreary.

"Lovely place should I get the name of the decorator?" Sparx asked,

"No but we need a plan to overload this thing." Koryu stated,

"Then I got nothing I'm more of a big picture kind of fellow but anyone who knows me knows that." Sparx stated,

"When you say big picture…." Spyro asked with an arched eyebrow he suddenly heard Solria pant to catch her breath,

"It's no good Solria we need to think of something else." Gea stated,

"Yeah, don't over-do it" Raiciel added.

"Okay what do you suppose we do?" Solria asked a little hotly she wasn't mad at them but the fact that her plan didn't work.

Raiciel put some thought into it, "I have an idea but you guys need to leave the room I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay." Spyro replied they headed towards the room where the fight had occurred Raiciel took a deep breath and concentrated the air around him suddenly got stuffy and hot there was a whistling from the machine it even started to blow nuts and bolts knowing his job was done he turned quickly and ran back towards the others.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" he shouted they all yelped as they raced outside the area the placed exploded leaving nothing but rubble the resistance cheered.

"Good can go now." Sparx asked,

"Did you forget about the Hell Hound?" Cynder asked as if on cue the land near where the base used to be exploded revealing a monster covered in grass like fur with sharp crystals for teeth lava could be seen inside it's mouth the core the monster could vaguely be seen down it's throat.

"I hate you." Sparx muttered,

The monster lunged as the Dragon's rushed forward, "Everyone fall back be ready to figure out a way to help us bring this thing down water magic anything that can be useful this thing cools down we have the advantage!" Koryu shouted,

"You heard the Dragon go go go!" Solria stated as she dodged a blow from the Hell hound who reared back and unleashed a wall of fire that burned everything around it Solria hit it hard with her scald breath hitting the harden areas with fire bombs as Koryu hit him repeatedly with Cryo Bombs which didn't have as much effect as it had before.

Spyro hit hard with his own set of Cryo Bombs Cynder got underneath and turned him over by tackling him upwards thanks to her Shadow strike.

"Ahh guys it ain't working!" Sparx stated,

"He's heating back up to fast plus these Golems aren't natural even more powerful Ice techniques don't leave much of a scratch." Gea stated,

"We need a weak point." Kinzo stated as they dodged,

The monster suddenly came up from behind them mawing ready to incinerate them they all gasped,

"MOMMY, SAVE ME FROM THE BIG BAD!" Sparx shouted as they all cleared from the area they managed to get to the side it was suddenly pelted by water spells and powerful explosion arrows but the monster merely retaliated killing a few of the Moles and Atlawa that attacked,

"FALL BACK!" Kane shouted as they tried to get away Spyro hit it with a Cryo bomb to get it's attention.

"Spyro you've gotta hit it in the mouth!" Sparx stated,

"What?" Spyro asked,

"There's some kind of black crystal in its stomach like what was in the Golem's arm!" Sparx stated,

"Of Course!" Kinzo stated, "I know how we're gonna get this thing!" Kinzo stated, "We'll distract it so Solria and Koryu can get into position charge up energy and mana in your Cryo breath and a Rocket shot respectively as much as you can once it opens it's mouth shoot it straight down that monster's throat no matter what you should be able to cool the magma and keep it from moving then Solria shoots the Rocket shot and makes that thing explode!"

"Got it!" the twins replied they darted off as Raiciel hit it with a bubble bomb.

"OVER HERE UGLY!" he shouted the monster raced over the Dragons dodged landing as many hits and blows with their breaths as they could the monster began to get frustrated unable to strike the monsters it began to charge up a fire breath but it was then the Twins jumped over Koryu with a might roar unleashed a powerful blast of freezing water down it's throat the monster suddenly turned to solid rock and ice as Solria sent the Rocket shot down it's throat striking the Dark Crystal and making the thing explode.

"We did it." Solria muttered as everyone panted they looked around as the dead were mourned,

"Yes you did well done!" Snarled a familiar voice, "Spyro the Dragon and his motely band of eye sores comprising of a traitor and a confused black lizard and an annoying mosquito"

"Whoa, whoa you DID NOT just call me a Mosquito!" Sparx snapped.

"And the twins whose existence I solely despise." He finished ignoring Sparx, "It's fitting you twerps should be here as I burn Shimmer town to the ground with everyone inside it!"

"What?!" Koryu stated,

"NOOO!" Solria snarled,

"We won't let you get away with this!" Bianca snarled as she ran forward with Hunter.

"Sadly I'm about to." Red snarled flying off.

"Mom, Dad." Solria muttered as she took off after him.

"Solria!" Raiciel stated as he followed.

"Everyone listen we've have to prevent that monster from burning down the town otherwise the deaths here today will be in vain and I know you'll be condemned to let that happened!" Kane stated the remaining warriors roared in agreement Spyro and the others took off following Solria as she raced back to her home.

* * *

_**So somewhat of a Cliffhanger anyway next time we're back to where our story began!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. XXXI- We'll come back to you

_**Oki doki! Lets do this wow….I have nothing to say…..yeahhh.**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXXI-We'll come back to you

Solria raced as fast as she could she registered Sparx, Spyro, Cynder, and Koryu beside her but she didn't react to it Raiciel along with the earth twins brought up the rear.

"Red said he was going to burn the town and everyone in it how is he going to trap them so he can't evacuate?" Cynder asked Gea however held the answer.

"There's a dark magic field it's probably keeping all the citizens in." Gea stated.

"How'd you know that are you psychic?" Sparx asked.

"No I have eye sight." She deadpanned with roll of the eyes. "Look down there!" she stated.

There it was a black dome covering the town Solria's growled as she stared at the people all gathered at the side waiting for their doom some crying she saw her parents among them and then raced off.

"Solria!" Koryu shouted.

"We need to get that dome down." Raiciel stated.

"We'll go after Solria Gea, Kinzo, you two alert the troops tell them that the citizens literally can't escape the town!" Spyro stated.

"What about us?" Cynder asked,

"We're going to confront Red no ifs ands or buts," Spyro replied glancing at Sparx.

"Why do I always, go along with you people?!" Sparx groaned as they took off after the fire Dragoness.

It wasn't long before they were suddenly attacked by a bunch of Bat like Grumlins that took to the sky they screeched like crows as they began to attack.

"Man these things are annoying!" Sparx shouted he was suddenly ambushed by several Draq wings that snap at him. "AHHHH GET EM AWAY!" he shouted racing off however the monsters were suddenly hit by a shadow bomb, Sparx screamed when Cynder asked if he was okay.

"Oh heh heh I thought you were gonna eat me." Sparx breathed in relief.

"I don't eat Mosquitos, too fatty." Cynder replied jokingly.

"Do I look like a mosquito to you?!" Sparx snapped as Spyro Koryu and Raiciel hit them with all the elements they could muster Spyro's airborne Armored Earth bolder finished them off as they continued forward.

It wasn't long before Spyro had flown towards the Volcano he saw Solria in his sights once more she was rushing up to the top as fast as she could flapping her wings feverously.

"Should I pull up a rainstorm?" Raiciel asked.

"Not just yet let's take care of Red first anything you do he might counter."

"There's some kind of Purple light over there." Cynder pointed out.

"That Amulet of Red's no doubt." Koryu agreed.

"What if we destroyed it?" Raiciel asked that would definitely bring down the force field over the town and stop the Volcano from erupting for sure assuming that's how he's planning to burn Shimmer town." Raiciel replied,

"That's not a bad idea." Spyro muttered as they suddenly saw Solria get sent flying into the air Koryu joined at her side and shot a few giant Cryo Bombs that Red sadly flawlessly dodged.

"You brats followed me out here I shouldn't be surprised but I am you're all supposed to be trapped in that stupid crystal only reason I bothered messing with this Cesspool of a village all these years." Red snarled.

"Dude do you need a hobby." Sparx stated,

"Red your fights with us if you don't like the fact that we got trapped in a crystal and weren't around to pick on for three years then tough luck leave our family out of this!" Koryu snarled.

Red merely replied by hitting them with a purple colored fire bomb knocking them out of the air long enough for him to get to the top and let his gem shine.

"That's not a good sign!" Sparx stated, "What's that crazy Dragon up too now?" he asked. Bursting from the magma was a large dragon shaped magma monster. "AHHHHHH!" Sparx screamed spastically as he raced away from it and took refuge behind Spyro.

"You had to ask." Cynder replied.

"It's headed towards Shimmer town!" Raiciel shouted, Koryu quickly opened his mouth and leashed several Cryo bombs trying to kill it.

"Raiciel some rain would be nice!" Koryu shouted,

"Gotcha!" Raiciel shouted he opened his eyes and they alongside his tattoos began to glow Red growled.

"Stop!" he shouted however Spyro and Cynder hit him with a Earth Missile Shadow Bomb combo they started to fly around hitting him everywhere they could aiming for the Crystal he quickly shielded it with a wing.

"Clever very clever but you won't destroying this so easily" Red stated but began to shoot strange looking Black fire balls the two gasped as they quickly darted fortunately the chain stretched enough for them to dodge. "Hmm at least they were smart enough to chain you twerps clearly the rest of you brats got away."

"What is that power Red?!" Spyro snarled.

"Oh what the black fire balls and this dashing new armor a gift from a _real_ purple Dragon. It enhances my powers gives me a touch of black magic and control of the Grublin armies."

"Gave him a massive Ego trip too" Sparx muttered under his breath the three continued to fire at each other,

Cynder managed to get him to hold still for a minute and get a combo on him thanks to a Banshee scream she soared forward and suddenly started to build up with the red energy from her fear element.

"Spyro stay back!" she shouted the fear amassed a blood curdling scream was heard as Phantoms in the shape of Dark Cynder's head struck repeatedly freezing and hurting him he screamed as he fell back.

Meanwhile Raiciel Solria and Koryu went after the beast who was headed on a deadly path towards the village Solria got its attention while Koryu and Raiciel shot water breath and Cryo breaths at it trying to slow it down but it kept going Solria at one point tried to shoot Rocket shots into it's mouth hoping to blow whatever Dark Crystal lurked in it's gut.

"Hey look over there!" Said a villager,

"Is that the Dark Storm?!"

"Why is he helping us?!"

"Forget that look at the other two." Said another.

"It can't be." Mr. Magus said,

Solria and Koryu hit the monster with a fusion Fury managing to slow it down Raiciel struck it with lighting even aiming in any opening he could in hopes of finding a weak point.

Back with Spyro and Cynder Red had been blown back he had been hit by an electric fury recently by Spyro and the two were still standing.

"Impressive you're fighting well despite that chain." Red stated,

Sparx chuckled, "Well it helps when the bad guys Coo coo!" he stated swirling his finger by his forehead that mad Red snarl and snap at him Sparx shook his head, "I must be out of my mind." He muttered as he buzzed around Red's head annoying him, "Look at me an evil Right hand with issues instead of facing my problems I go crazy on other people!" he stated Red snarled trying to snap at him Spyro and Cynder looked at each other.

"He really has lost it." Spyro muttered,

"Maybe but now's our chance." Cynder muttered as she and Spyro began to charge.

"Up high!" Sparx shouted, he dodged a snap, "Down low!" he stated Red snapped once more but missed, "To slow and look to your left!" he stated Red could only blink as he was blindsided by two convexity breaths that sent him into the wall this caused a crack in his amulet that suddenly caused the monster to scream Solria and Koryu quickly shot a combined Polar and Fire bomb at him destroying it completely and Raiciel wasting no time summoned a massive wave of water that froze the monster in place allowing him to blow it up with lighting.

Red snarled letting out a roar he flew off his army here dead and the blockade destroyed the villagers cheered as Solria and Koryu quickly found Bianca who had found their parents first the twins and their parents hugged.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Solria stated, "It's been way too long."

"It wouldn't have been so long if someone hadn't run away." Sara her mother pointed out Solria smiled sheepishly

"Koryu came after me and we were followed by Bianca so all me" she stated.

"Hold on I didn't have to go after you I did that on my own." Koryu stated.

"It's alright." Benjamin their father stated "I'm glad you two are safe after all this time we knew why you left Solria we just you had said goodbye."

Solria nodded, "Sorry daddy." she replied everyone began to cheer and dance as they found their newly returned freedom it was sometime later that the resistance was resting in the village. "I'm sorry you guys but we have to go."

"As long as Malefor's out there Spyro's journey isn't over so neither is ours." Koryu stated.

"You guys don't have to-"

"Spyro with we don't go with you we'd be giving up things won't be back to normal until Malefor is dealt with." Solria stated firmly then smirked, "Beside some has to give Sparx a death glare now and then when his mouth is out of line."

"WHAT?!" Sparx asked clearly insulted as everyone laughed.

"I'm glad no one in the village was killed and village itself completely unscathed." Gea added.

"Yeah this is definitely the best victory in the war by causality standards but like Solria said things won't go back to the way they were until we've defeated the Dark Master" Kinzo stated he then hung his head a little, even then….anyway we need to finish what we started."

"Agreed." Hunter stated,

"So where too next we're still headed for the Dragon City right?" Gea asked,

"Yes but I fell it be best if the resistance split up." Hunter replied he relayed this idea to Exhumor Kane and Mole-Yair, "the majority of the Resistance will take the main road from Shimmer Town to Warfang if anyone wants to fight and protect the village or come with us they are more than welcome."

"So what are we chopped liver?" Sparx asked. Getting a look.

"The group comprising of Bianca Hunter, you guys me and Gea will take the short cut through the Crystal caves though I wish there was something else between us and the Dragon City besides the valley of Avalar." Kinzo stated swishing his tail in nervousness and aggravation.

"What's wrong with the Valley of Avalar?" Cynder asked "sounds a lot more peaceful from all the other places we've been too."

"It's Hunter's home." Bianca explained, "But from what he's told us he wasn't exactly allowed to leave and left his village on bad terms."

"Ouch." Sparx muttered, "More drama to iron out like we needed more of that." He stated Solria gave him a look, "And there's the Death Glare." He stated.

Soon the resistance had gathered ready to ship off towards Warfang Bianca, Solria and Koryu looked sadly at their parents. "Feels like we were only here for a second"

Sara sighed "This is not something any parent wants to go through watching their children go to war….."

"We left once we'll come back to you again." Solria stated.

"We always will." Koryu stated as Bianca nodded.

"I'll take care of them." She assured,

"Take care of each other and come back to us someday soon. " Benjamin stated.

"Promise." The three stated together rushing to join the others Solria looked back letting a few tears drop to the ground before looking towards the horizon.

"_I will return."_

* * *

_**Oy Vey guys this Chapter fought with me I really hope it's not to rushed or anything! X( anyway now that this is done I will hopefully have an easier time with Crystal caves and wholly crap furthest Reach is practically finished I'm right on the door step of my final battle**_


	6. XXXII- Lost in Crystal Falls

_**Okay so Spyro and Co visited Solria and Koryu's home town once our heroes get through Crystal falls We'll be back one track with Dawn of the Dragon's story special thanks to XSDStitch for the use of Seafang though it's only mentioned here**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXXII- Lost in Crystal Falls

Sparx saw a water fall that had seemed to be part of the mountain side all connected in and out, "That it?"

"Yes Crystal falls once we pass through here we'll reach Avalar or hopefully go past it and from that point it will only be a day's walk to Warfang." Hunter assured.

"That's good hopefully once we get there we can do something about this chain." Cynder stated,

"Good idea Cynder!" Solria stated Ignitus would definitely get it off somehow,

"Well talking about it isn't going to get us there any further let's go." Spyro stated as he and Cynder went forward the others followed they found a cave that didn't have water pouring over it and that's when they stared in awe.

"Whoooaaaaa." They muttered.

"Pretty." Sparx muttered.

"Look at it the light his hitting the crystals then getting refracted into the water fall it's as if the cave itself is glowing." Koryu stated in awe.

"Another name for this place is the light cave or glow falls." Gea replied

There was chattering something Bianca picked up, "Watch out we've got company!" she stated everyone backed around there was a banging and rumbling dust fell from the ceiling right on Sparx's head he shook it to clean it.

"That's not a good sound." Kinzo muttered his eyes suddenly widened as the ceiling suddenly split and fell towards them. "RUN!" he shouted the group split up Cynder and Spyro going one way Raiciel and Solria rushing off another with Koryu and Gea and Bianca and Hunter pairing off into different directions Sparx and Kinzo rushed forward and just made it away from being crushed.

"Gea!" Kinzo shouted,

"Spyro? Spyro!" Sparx called,

"Sparx!" Spyro called,

"Kinzo are you guys okay?" Gea called.

"Yeah anyone else?" Kinzo asked there were shouts of confirmation

"You Gea and I can blast this away!" Spyro suggested.

"No don't thanks to those Grumlins the ceiling is very unstable we'll have to meet up on the other side each of you have a tunnel that has Crystals in the ceiling those will get us back together maybe not passed the Valley of Avalar but enough that we might be able to go through it unheard." Kinzo stated.

"Other side oh yeah sure we just have to follow our respective tour guides oh wait!" Sparx muttered irritably,

"Relax glow worm all the paths with Crystals in the roofs connect into one room and that room only has the one way out so just follow your respective paths and we'll get there in one piece Gea be careful with your element Spyro you too we don't know how sensitive this place is."

"Got it!" the two replied Solria and Raiciel listened once they heard the others leave they nodded.

"Let's go," Solria stated as the two walked down the path. It wasn't long before Solria realized something just after they had left the catacombs in fact right before they got to the Blockade Raiciel and Cynder had found their armor and Jewel and put it back on, "Hey Raiciel I was wondering about her jewelry and your armor why did you and Cynder put that stuff back on."

"Well Cynder I think wanted to face her fear unlike me Malefor might actually want her back." Raiciel replied,

"As for me it's a reminder, a reminder of why I fight I was turned into a monster and I did so many horrible things maybe I'll never get redemption but I at least want to prove to the world that I have changed whether they believe me or not." Raiciel replied head hanging Solria put her wing over his shoulder to comfort him.

Meanwhile Sparx and Kinzo made their way down the path they were on. "Good thing, the crystal are glowing or we'd be in trouble." Kinzo muttered.

"Really no sparkly face magic help?" Sparx asked,

"My element or sparkly face magic as you stupidly call it doesn't glow only fire and electricity do that and Ice if the light hits it right." Kinzo replied.

"Right all you do is dish out dirt." Sparx replied putting his arms behind his head,

"If it wouldn't kill you I'd hit you with an earth shot here and now." Kinzo muttered, there was some kind of sound like flapping,

"What is that?" Sparx asked,

"You hear it too good it's not just me." Kinzo muttered his eyes glued to the spot rushing out towards them Kinzo duck but he suddenly heard Sparx squeal like a girl.

"AHHHH GET EM AWAY, GET EM AWAY, GET EM AWAY!"

"BOOOM!" Kinzo let out a small earth shot enough to scare the bats away and save Sparx problem was he got hit.

"Sparx!" Kinzo shouted looking him over, "Say something are you alright?!" he asked.

"All hail the earth!" he moaned out.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Bianca and Hunter were lucky enough to find themselves in a more well lit cave they effortlessly scaled the cliff Bianca suddenly saw Hunter lag behind as if in deep thought, "You alright?" she asked,

"I'm worried about Spyro and the others the Crystal cave has it's own dangers even if the Grumlins killed themselves separating us." Hunter stated,

"They can take care of themselves especially Solria she's tough as nails and Koryu is smart enough to get out of any situation they're both very strong." Bianca assured "And Spyro is the purple Dragon not to mention they've been together all this time facing who knows what they defeated Cynder and Raiciel and Gaul."

Hunter smiled, "You're absolutely right Bianca." He replied.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Koryu and Gea watched the Crystal glimmer as they kept their eyes on the path they showed "They're so pretty." Gea sighed,

"Yeah I can't believe the light manages to make their way through all of them." Koryu stated.

"Yeah not even just the sunlight it's the light from various soul gems too." Gea replied.

"Really wow!" Koryu stated, "I knew Spirit Gems glew but I had no idea that they were bright enough to get some refraction going." He stated he glanced over at Gea who just looked at him. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Sorry techo babble."

Gea giggled, "I get that problem too it's okay I understood."

"Really?" Kinzo asked she nodded he sighed, "Good for a second there I thought I would have to translate." He replied then took a breath to get serious, "So how did you guys meet up with Hunter and Bianca?"

"We fled after Seafang fell, eventually we cross paths they told us that they were looking for you we knew you'd be able to help use stop Red save the world from Malefor." Gea replied she then hung her head "Kinzo hasn't been the same since he died he used to be a lot more cheerful he never would've dreamed of joining the Dragon army but after that day it's like something changed when Red killed our father."

"He's still your brother he held strong and lead the soldiers to break the force field back in Shimmer Town where he could've gone AWOL and chased after Red he may want to avenge his dad but he's keeping his emotions in check he's staying steady about it he knows he'll get his chance and he knows that avenging Pewter's death can be done by winning this war not only by tearing Red to pieces." Kinzo assured.

"That won't stop him from trying if he knows it won't cost us a Victory." Gea replied but smiled "But you're right I know my Brother he may have hardened over the years but he's still Kinzo."

"It's hard seeing your Twin acting OOC believe me I know it's a little frightening to see Solria cry when she's usually the one to charge first into a fight she's tough." Koryu replied then laughed, "I remember when Skabb had us all locked up and we had to listen to those idiot birds she told the purple one his very being disgusted her to the point she'd vomit everything she ever digested sadly that's impossible but it's hilarious in hindsight note that I didn't quote her exactly." The two laughed.

**FAI FAI FAI  
**

"Are we there yet?" Sparx asked,

"We get there, when we get there you'll know when we get there when either meet with one of the others or see sunlight." Kinzo muttered.

"Okay, okay, geeze what's your problem?" Sparx muttered,

"Right now you are my problem." Kinzo muttered a vein starting

"I thought Red was your problem." Sparx countered.

"YOU'RE BOTH MY PROBLEM!" Kinzo snapped he grumbled under his breath as he walked forward, "Look don't talk about Red in front of me kay it's a bezerk button for me." He warned as they continued there was suddenly the sound of rushing water fortunately the room was lit enough for them to see where the water was.

"Alright now what?" Sparx asked,

"We're gonna have to climb the waterfall." Kinzo replied as he went to however several Grumlins appeared. "Oh perfect I bet these are the ones responsible for sticking me with you!"

"What's wrong with sticking with me?!" Sparx asked offended Kinzo didn't have time to reply he rushed forward slamming a Grumlin down then grabbing another with his teeth and using him as a battering ram he then let him crash into the others before jumping into an armored bolder and crushing them all however the floor gave way beneath him he screamed but quickly managed to fly back up.

Sparx laughed, "Guy who says careful with the breaths is the one who falls through the floor!"

"Oh shut up!" Kinzo muttered as he began to climb.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Spyro and Cynder managed to make their way up a cliff that had been an obstacle for them and crush a few Grumlins that got in their way, "This place is bigger on the inside." Cynder mused.

"They don't call it a maze for nothing fortunately we've only had to follow one path." Spyro agreed he looked up and saw the Crystals glimmering brilliantly down on them, as they climbed the cliff broke under he fell but Cynder used the twister maneuver to pull him up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cynder replied as they continued down the path she sighed, "I'm not looking forward to going to the Dragon City." She admitted.

Spyro looked at her "Cynder no one blames you for what-"

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT BUT YOU KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE!" she screamed, she shook her head, "You saw the reception I got Spyro you'd have to be deaf and blind or a complete idiot not to notice."

"Cynder" Spyro replied, "I know you feel like it was your fault me Solria, Koryu Raiciel and the Guardians believe in you and trust you, you know that."

Cynder hung her head fighting back tears, "What good is that when the whole world sees you as a monster?" she asked "Even Sparx knows-"

"Sparx is Sparx." Spyro replied firmly, "Don't beat yourself up."

She glared before turning away,"How can I not! You don't know what I've been through you have no idea what it's like to be forced to do something so horrible that it makes other people's stomachs turn!" Cynder yelled. Spyro hung his head true he didn't know what Cynder had been through he couldn't count the night they fought Gaul because that only lasted what fifteen twenty minutes.

"You're right I don't but please don't push me away I want to be here for you Cynder so do the others." He stated Cynder looked up she didn't face him, "We know the real you and it's not the monster that served Malefor." She looked back at him he could see in his eyes that though firm they felt sorry for her at the same time.

"Spyro Cynder!" Solria called Spyro looked up and smiled there were Raiciel and Solria above them as were Bianca and Hunter then Koryu's voice was suddenly heard Spyro went to climb.

"Spyro….thank you." Cynder replied as they smiled at each other, "Thank you for believing in me."

"No problem." He replied they climbed flawlessly to the top almost completely in sync as they rushed forward Cynder noticed they still weren't hole yet.

"Where are Kinzo and Sparx?" there was the sound of a flare and screaming rushing in was Kinzo with Sparx buzzing before collapsing a few feet from him.

"You would not believe what we have been through today!" Kinzo muttered,

**FAI FAI FAI**

The group soon sat around the camp fire"Another days march and we should be close to Warfang." Hunter replied.

"Good I can't wait to see Ignitus and other Guardians again." Koryu stated Spyro, Cynder Raiciel and Solria all chimed in agreement.

"I'm just glad to be out of that cave." Kinzo replied as he put a paw on the ice pack that had been placed on his head.

"I want this war to be over." Sparx muttered however he saw a butterfly float overhead and akin to Jaws he rushed up and gobbled it up.

"You're feeling well." Cynder snarked before she was suddenly hit with some kind of glowing orb.

"What the- is she sleepy?" Sparx asked but suddenly several more flew forward hitting Kinzo, Gea then Koryu and Solria followed by Raiciel Bianca had gone on the offensive but she was suddenly grabbed by a net and dragged back as was Hunter Sparx turned "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**MUH HA HA HA HA CLIFFHANGER! Ahhh you know what happens next sort of anyway**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. XXXIII- The Valley of Avalar

_**Okay back on track with Dawn of the Dragon's story line and this will be it from here on out we're going on the story line with tweaks of course! ;)**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XXXIII-The Valley of Avalar

Spyro awoke to a village he quickly stood up to find the other Dragons chained beside him both him and Cynder were tethered via their chain to a strange lock Solria, Koryu, Raiciel, Kinzo and Gea were all wearing chain collars that attached to the metal rings on the large pillars tied in chains to the other pillar on it were Bianca and Hunter Sparx had been locked in a lantern.

It was then coming up to them was a yellow and greyish blue cheetah following a red Cheetah with stripes all wearing outfits similar to Hunter's, he looked at them. "Dragon's Bah!" he said in disgust before turning on Hunter "Do you have such little respect for our laws that you'd make an alliance with an outsider and the ones who are the cause of our misfortunes?"

"You can't blame all of us for what the Dark Master and that stupid Red have done!" Solria snapped,

"Silence!" the leader snapped,

"No chief Prowlus she is correct that is Malefor and Red they both alone are responsible." Hunter stated, he then turned to look at Spyro, "That Dragon is our last hope you must see that!" he stated,

"Yes, yes." Prowlus replied with a roll of the eyes, "I've heard the stories '_The Purple Dragon_.'" He muttered unimpressed, "But unlike you I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young or Red before he joined the Dark Armies and I have not forgotten…" he stated turning on Raiciel and Cynder who glared in response, "About what _**they **_have done! I relied on you Hunter as I must rely on all here to protect the village but you chose to abandon us and brought an outsider and the dangers from beyond with you when you returned."

Hunter had an incredulous look now it seemed as though he couldn't believe Prowlus's mindset, "The Dangers are all around us don't pretend to ignore them!"

"Do you seriously think that Grublims will Ignore Avalar because the villagers here never set foot beyond it?" Bianca asked hotly,

"This is not your concern outsider!" Prowlus snapped.

"Hey could you guys stop arguing it's getting Awkward for everybody." Sparx replied leaning back in his lantern cage.

"You made it Awkward." Koryu pointed out,

"Grublims in the valley prepare your weapons!" a Cheetah called Prowlus looked around buzzing into the village, were several fly like Grublims he growled.

"See what you've done!" he snapped,

"Oh yeah while we were _unconscious_ we put up a giant Neon sign on your village for the Grublims to find." Solria replied sarcastically,

"Now's not the time!" Koryu stated to her,

"Let us go we can help!" Spyro stated,

"No warriors will handle this!" Prowlus stated,

"Your Warriors are getting over powered!" Kinzo snapped,

"Now is not the time to be stubborn!" Gea stated,

"She's right let us go we want to help!" Cynder added,

"Hey a lot of weird stuff happens when Dragons get upset I'd listen to them if I were you." Sparx warned Prowlus muttered something about going insane under his breath as he freed everyone but Hunter and Bianca the Dragons charged one by one as the Cheetahs went to defend their home.

Cynder dove into the ground and sent several Grublims upward where Solria and Gea grabbed them and clawed and bit at them before slamming them into the ground Gea then slammed on them crushing them with an Armored Earth Bolder.

Spyro used his Electric Whirl wind to ram into several paralyzing them as Cynder quickly used a blinding hiss to make sure they couldn't recover,

"Shall we?" Spyro asked,

"Let's!" Cynder replied the two charged up a Phantom Fright and Electro orb respectively then launched them causing a loud explosion sound that finished them off. "We're getting good at this!"

"Still we'd be better with the chain off, uh oh LOOK OUT!" he shouted jumping over her and killing a Grublim with a swift bite to the throat followed by a close range earth missile,

"Thanks." Cynder replied,

"No problem." Spyro replied,

Solria struck with her scald breath then grabbed an airborne one and slammed it into the ground with her tail Raiciel used his water breath to douse the fire any Grublims attempting to rekindle them were met with an electric stream or a Cyclone breath that sent them flying,

Gea quickly used her earth arcs to make several air born where Kinzo, Koryu and Solria grabbed them and clawed at them before throwing them into a blank range Earth Missile killing them,

What finished them off was a Crystal rush from Koryu that sent them into the Rocket shot of Solria Raiciel quickly took care of any collateral damage caused by it.

Sparx flew up when the Danger appeared to be over he looked and saw something that made him smile Koryu came over to see, "Sparx?" he asked, it was then Sparx cheered,

"Hey Look Dragons YES we are Saved WHHOOOOOOO!" he cheered Koryu flew up to see what they really were,

"Uhh Sparx you know how Dragons fly right?" Koryu asked, "Because I'm not sure those things should be able to fly."

Sparx flew up to where Koryu was and got a better look, "AHHHHHHHG THOSE AREN'T DRAGONS WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Koryu replied launching a Cryo breath that killed two but that made the others mad they charged him and knocked him to the ground as they began to attack the village themselves.

"Koryu!" Solria shouted he skidded on the ground but got up with a vengefull growl it was then he dove up jumped on one and slammed it down causing it to whine as it was injured it was killed when Raiciel hit it with a bubble bomb, he spiraled out of the way of an energy blast before grabbing the monster and twisting it's body killing it he threw it at his Companions knocking them back.

"Raiciel, duck!" Solria called as she sent a few Pyro Arrows their way hitting them hard Raiciel charged a bubble bomb and sent it at them slowing them down considerably.

Spyro hit them with an electric sphere that stunned them long enough for Koryu to hit them with a Crystal Rush and knock several to the ground were a few Cheetah warriors killed them Spyro slammed another one into the ground and did a horn dive impaling it he then used an earth mace to slam several into the ground.

Solria quickly ducked and weaved out of several that had surrounded her she used a Flame wing to burn them they were then struck by Gea who knocked them off one by one with an earth shot eventually the last of the Grublims died fortunately only minor injuries and damage were sustained.

"Is everyone alright?" Prowlus asked as others gathered around,

"No!" Said one, "Meadow is missing he went up stream to search for Herbs this morning and never returned. We have to go find him!"

"No it's too dangerous to mount a search now." Prowlus replied grimly the Cheetah's hung their heads in sadness Solria was about to argue when Spyro spoke up,

"We'll go We'll find your missing friend Hunter and Bianca can come with us."

Prowlus mused on this for a minute, "You're all free to act as you see fit but Hunter stay here and the outsider will be exiled from Avalar however if you remain true to your word and return with Meadow I may reconsider but don't bother coming back before then or you'll most likely succeed in attracting Grublims to our village."

The Dragons wordlessly nodded and flew off Sparx took the opportunity to vent, "Really?! No 'hey thanks for saving our village from the ugly fly warriors and the scary kite monsters' or 'gee I shouldn't have been so hard on you guys' or maybe 'forgive me for capturing you and sticking the Dragonfly in a lantern' seriously no gratitude ziltch nada nothing! Now the Atlawa they knew how to thank someone did you know they made me, Spyro, Solria and Koryu gods for keeping their god from going bezerk and freeing their land from the apes?"

"Yes." Everyone minus the earth twins replied flatly,

"And thanks to you we'll never forget it." Cynder added,

Gea looked at the stream, "One of the Cheetah's said that Meadow had gone to search for herbs upstream so if we go up stream we're bound to find something."

"Right." Kinzo replied it wasn't long before they spotted some tracks Kinzo traced the steps a little with his own paws, "he found some Lamb's ear and he suddenly heard something…..he tried to run but he was attacked he was lifted up in the air it looks like but got back down, he did not have a soft landing however he twisted as he fell and I think he hit one of the rocks by the stream very hard and judging from this new set of tracks something struck him in the leg and carried him off, Meadow didn't go missing he was kidnapped."

"Oh that figures." Sparx muttered,

"Where would they have taken him?" Solria asked,

"Somewhere hidden somewhere that couldn't be seen normally" Raiciel replied then glanced at a nearby waterfall, "I wonder." He flew over to a nearby waterfall the others in curiosity followed.

"Behind the water fall are you sure Raiciel Grublims hate water." Kinzo replied,

"That's why it's perfect no one would suspect them hiding someone or something in here." Raiciel replied,

"That is true." Spyro replied as he landed bursting through the water, "There's a cave back here!" Spyro called the others quickly followed even Sparx who didn't take too well to the water.

"Yeah I already know this is a horrible place." He muttered as they walked deeper into the cave there hanging on the wall was Meadow.

"What I tell you." Raiciel stated but as soon as he finished Grumlins sprung from the ground.

"It's a trap!" Cynder shouted as they quickly dodged a few blows from some soldier like Grublims their weapons basically large tooth like swords they swung at Spyro as he jumped away countering with an Ice Stream managing to freeze the sword into the ground be bit and clawed at the soldier as it tried to pull it's weapon out of the ground it then was sent out into the river via Spyro's earth shot dead at the same Time a Grublim had succumbed to Cynder's Scorpion strikes and poison fangs it exploded as it hit the ground.

Solria and Koryu coordinated their attacks against a duo of them Solria would use Pyro arrows to irritate and slightly injure them while Koryu blasted them with Ice streams they were weakened the two grinned Koryu blasted them with his Cryo breath once they were frozen Solria blasted them with a Scald breath melting them to oblivion.

It was then that the nests holding Meadow exploded causing him to fall to the ground three Grublims appeared however as soon as they saw the angry Dragons they thought it best to run Meadow sat up once they were gone. "Thank you friends you saved my life."

"Finally!" Sparx spat "Some Gratitude you're. Welcome!" he stated,

"You've met Chief Prowlus no doubt not all of us are of the same mind." Meadow replied.

"Well that's putting it mildly isn't it?" Cynder scoffed.

Meadow tried to move but seemed to struggle, "Can you move we need to get you out of here." Spyro stated,

"I'm sorry I'm afraid my leg is broken." He replied as he hissed in pain "just go back to the village tell them where I am." Meadow suggested.

"Your leader doesn't trust us if we go back without you he'll assume the worst." Koryu warned.

"Yeah and blame us for it." Solria added a little hotly.

Meadow faced palmed. "Ahhg the fool I understand there is a raft at the end of the river if you can bring it here perhaps I can pull myself onto it."

"Okay we'll do it." Spyro replied,

"To launch it you'll need weights from the supply cave but it's locked." Meadow instructed.

"Oh that figures." Sparx muttered.

"There is a Hermit who live in a cave beneath a waterfall in the end of the valley he has a Key but the cave is hidden as is the river that leads to the waterfall look for the markings on the wall to open the path." Meadow replied.

"Okay easy um raft, cave, umna emmen duba, got it yes!" Sparx replied,

"Do you?" Koryu and Raiciel asked together resulting in Sparx giving them a look.

"We'll stay here and see what we can do for that leg." Gea replied.

"Beside he's gonna need a body guard." Kinzo added.

Spyro nodded before turning to Meadow, "We'll come back for you I promise." He replied as they took off out of the cave heading down stream Solria stopped to push a tree down while Koryu made note of a strange dock that bent down eventually they found the waterfall.

"Okay so now we've gotta just look for markings." Raiciel stated.

"What about this kind of looks like a Cheetah's paw." Solria replied the others came over Spyro pushed it in and it opened a cave that lead then into a different part of the valley reminding Spyro, Solria Sparx and Koryu strongly of Tall Plains.

"I wonder if you wondered around here long enough you'd find Tall plains."

"I'd say so." Cynder replied feeling a twinge of guilt when he said that she had placed Cyril in the ruins and angered the Atlawa's God.

Raiciel tried to fly but to no avail, "It's no good the Wind is too strong we'll have to climb our way there."

"Oh that figures." Sparx muttered.

"There's some Ivy over there we can climb." Spyro noted as they glanced at it,

"With this chain?" Cynder asked,

"If worse comes to worse we'll rip the door off its hinges." Solria replied but got a flat look from everyone making her sweat drop, "Bad idea huh?"

"How 'bout worse comes to worse Spyro and Cynder sit this one out." Koryu replied the group muttered agreements they quickly crossed onto the Ivy with some careful coordination they climbed the Ivy wall ran to a nearby ledge they had to push a tree to break some rock which they decided to use as a halfway point should Spyro and Cynder fall into the river which they did once after that but eventually they made it to a ledge that faced their destination.

"There it is look!" Solria stated the group jumped down as they did something rushed out at them from the Shadows weird Skeletal creatures that walked in a familiar way.

"Are they…..?" Raiciel asked,

"No….it couldn't be could it!" Cynder stated,

"Know we know what happened to the Apes." Koryu muttered.

"But how did this Happen?" Solria asked,

"Malefor he must have done this to them." Spyro deduced.

"I liked them better when they were hairy!" Sparx whined.

The apes rushed at them the group had to quickly disperse to dodge the blows Spyro and Solria quickly launched Fire while Raiciel and Cynder launched Wind Koryu froze several with Cryo and Polar bombs knocking them back and destroying them,

Spyro and Raiciel were trying their hardest to clear the foes away by using the electric stream to throw then into the walls and the river to kill them but it seemed like they either just jumped back up through the ground or seven more took the place of one dead one.

Solria blasted several with a few well-placed Rocket bombs she snarled letting out a small roar as they cornered her however Koryu quickly rushed down and they tried to fend them off it wasn't until Cynder started Charging up a torrent of wind energy that they seemed to catch a break the wind Fury unleashed several tornados that sucked all the foes up and caused them to land painfully on the ground killing them,

The air then suddenly chilled they could see frost forming around them "Guys fly as high as you can now!" Raiciel instructed the other Dragons did so then they saw all the frost and Snow melt as Raiciel finished his Heat Fury but he was surrounded again.

"We've gotta help him!" Solria stated rushing down.

"Solria!" Koryu yelled they hit the ground between their friend and the apes the three then nodded at each other they combined a ball of Frost combined around Koryu a ball of Fire formed around Solria and a crackling electric ball around Raiciel Cynder and Spyro watched as three elemental beams rushed out of their mouth they were almost like Fire Ice and Electric themed convexity breaths this finally finished the apes Spyro and Cynder instantly killed a couple of stragglers.

It was then the Hermit made himself known unlike the other cheetahs who were dressed in red and black this one had gold and green for his robes he held a staff with an orb embedded in it indicating he may have been a sorcerer his fur was a bluish grey silver. "Come closer." He croaked "So I may see you in the light tell me why have, you returned here with your ally no doubt?"

Spyro raised an eyebrow, "We've never been here before." He replied referring to himself Sparx Solria and Koryu.

"Not you!" The Hermit stated, then pointed a clawed finger at Raiciel and Cynder, "The Tattooed Electric Dragon and the Black Female!" he stated.

"Us?" Raiciel asked,

"You must be mistaken." Cynder replied quickly.

"Indeed your appearances have changed but not your eyes!" the Hermit stated "Both sets of eyes give everything away you are Cynder the Black Dragon and you boy are The Dark Storm! The Terrors of the skies, the Dark Master's puppets!"

"We were but we're not anymore." Cynder replied.

"We're not proud of the things we've done in fact we're trying to make up for each and every sin." Raiciel stated.

"Ohhhhh?" the Hermit mocked, "You forget Raiciel has been sentence to death my Malefor for his betrayal so do you really think it's that simple to turn your back on Malefor?" he asked.

"Considering they were controlled I'd say so." Koryu growled Solria was glaring hatefully at him

"Raiciel ignore him!" she suddenly barked.

"She's right Cynder neither of you have to listen." Spyro stated they suddenly heard an all too familiar sound.

"Them again?" Raiciel muttered.

"Did you not recognize the creatures you fought?" the Hermit asked,

"Are they…." Raiciel asked before gulping "The Apes?"

"_Were_…They too served the Dark Master but more for their own greed and thirst for power, then any true loyalty to him this is how Malefor repaid them doomed to live in the Shadows feeding off the Power of others never being fulfilled a fate I'm sure awaits the traitor Red who joined with the Dark Master and the Apes for revenge you and Raiciel can run!" he laughed "BUT YOU _**CANNOT**_ HIDE CYNDER!"

Cynder hung her head in shame as did Raiciel, "Guys let's go!" Spyro snapped sending a glare at the Hermit.

"You're a horrible old man!" Solria spat as they rushed off but her words had no effect as the Hermit merely laughed.

"The Dark Master will find you….EHH AHAH HAH AHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" he cackled.

"Cynder are you alright?" Spyro asked,

"I'm fine!" she snapped then lowered her tone she hadn't meant to snap at Spyro, "I'll be fine," She said more softly.

"Raiciel?" Solria asked.

"Yeah me too." He muttered quietly.

"Well I'm not!" Sparx stated zipping around to the front he had disappeared during that little 'chat' "Was I only one freaked out by the guy EMEM ZEBEBEZE!" he stated mimicking the Hermit, "Okay so it wasn't a total lost Tada!" he stated showing the Key.

"Why you Scrawny little thief!" Solria stated happily impressed the other two showed surprise Cynder and Spyro looked at each other all had grins.

"Come on whatcha waiting for!" he stated with that it was much easier to fly to the cave entrance seeing as how the wind was at their backs they quickly made their way to the supply cave and opened it Solria and Koryu grabbed the waits making it easier for Spyro and Cynder to move around they decided to look for the strange looking dock when they realized that the Raft was on the opposite side of where they were now.

"Oh that Figures." Sparx muttered as they continued on Cynder, Spyro and Raiciel had to play body guard as they made their way back spotting a fish gate.

"What is that?" Spyro asked.

"It looks like a gate to keep in fish so the Cheetahs can harvest them easy." Raiciel deduced.

"We'll ask later it's blocking the river." Cynder stated as she and Spyro began to undo the gate became undone and the group continued on they quickly found the slanted deck it was a bit of a struggle but Solria and Koryu made it to the other side.

"Okay now we just have to get to the raft." Raiciel stated.

"It's not gonna be easy Sparky there's a huge rock in the way!" Sparx stated the group saw that just before the Raft there was indeed a large cliff face blocking off all easy passage.

"And Solria and Koryu can't fly around it not with the weight's holding them down." Raiciel stated.

"We'll think of something we need to get there in the meantime." Spyro replied as they continued as they thought of ways to get over the cliff face they crossed the tree Solria had knocked down earlier to make a bridge which turned out to be useful as it eventually lead to the large rock Sparx spoke of which was more jagged and cut up close.

"Good we can climb it." Solria muttered she had taken a break to relax her heck and Jaw as had Koryu once they felt well enough they climbed the face with Sparx and the others at the top to see if they needed help Cynder and Spyro took the weights from the Exhausted twins and took them to the place suddenly Grublins appeared but Raiciel managed to catch them all in his Electric stream and by putting a bit more power behind it sent them all flying he grinned as the Spyro and Cynder grinned through their load dropping the weights they launched the boat.

"I have an idea." Cynder stated jumping down and holding on to the raft. "Solria, Koryu, Raiciel go on a head and clear any obstacles Spyro will pull the raft."

"Got it!" the four replied the remaining three rushed quickly ahead scanning the area they quickly found another fishing gate they had missed and flew down to undo it but as they did several Grublims appeared.

Koryu slammed several soldier like Grublims back with a Crystal rush who then suffered major damage from Raiciel's whirlpool attack Solria quickly used several Rocket shots followed by a flame wing to finish the remaining soldier like Grublim leaving the smaller ones Solria grabbed a couple and slammed then into the water where they drowned Raiciel clawed another to death and Koryu using a Cryo bomb killed the another.

"Raiciel move away!" Solria stated as she and Koryu charged power together.

"No need to tell me twice." He stated moving away he knew how painful and powerful a fusion fury was and it preformed perfectly the remaining Grumlins hit the ground dead. "They're coming!" he shouted having seen Cynder and Spyro the twins quickly undid the gate and followed the raft as it came through by the time they got to where Meadow was up stream he leg had been splinted Gea and Kinzo were helping to walk on one leg and a crutch he smiled when he saw them.

"Ohhh you came back…..thank you!" he stated in sheer gratitude.

"Oh yeah!" Sparx replied, "It was really no problem at all I did all the work!" he laughed, "Just kidding." Then he whispered to Solria, "I really did!"

"You only got the key." Solria replied causing Sparx to give her a flat glare.

"Let's get you home." Spyro replied it was a short trip to the village when they arrived they saw that the Cheetahs were repairing the damage to the village the Grumlins had caused several ran up to them and helped him,

"Meadow you're wounded how-"

"I will be fine thanks to these Dragons." Meadow replied Sparx didn't seem happy that he once again got no credit after all he got the stinking Key Bianca and Hunter were freed as Meadow came up to them next.

"Meadow please forgive me." He replied apparently he had thought his actions over but he seemed very remorseful about abandoning him, "These Dragons willingly sought to help you when I chose not to." He turned to Hunter. "I do not share your faith in this Dragon Hunter but by putting you and the girl in chains I committed an error."

"We _all _make Mistakes." Hunter replied Bianca nodded,

"Yes." Prowlus agreed and I shall try to atone for mine if you'll permit me." He replied handing a note to Hunter, "Use the forbidden Tunnel it will lead you directly to the Dragon City if this Dragon is indeed our last hope then I bid you safe passage."

"We_ could_ use your help." Hunter replied but Prowlus hesitated, "Very well the invitation shall be left open."

"And for future reference my name is Bianca."

"Right Forgive me." Prowlus replied as he never bothered to get it eventually they made their way to the forbidden tunnel where Hunter opened the door.

"Uh oh." Sparx muttered, "Uh Hunter we don't have to go in there do we?"

"If we march we'll reach Warfang by Daybreak." Hunter replied,

"Yeah, yeah thanks for asking." Sparx muttered.

"It's a tunnel Sparx." Solria replied.

"Maybe you forgot but we've had horrible experiences in tunnels Well of Souls, Dante's Freezer, Skabb's ship, Crystal Caves Crystal Falls, the list goes on!" he argued as they entered the tunnel.

* * *

_**Sorry it's been taking me a while to update I swear I update really fast then I get really slow I don't know why plus I've been busy -_- anyway yeah fast update! As I updated Shadow Revolution yesterday something I wanted to say in the chapter but didn't I'll explain it here and hopefully I'll remember to do it in the next chapter if it wasn't hinted Cipher is going off the grid for a while in what I decided to call the cease fire arc which will comprise of a few fillers that will have a small plot of it's own at the end anywho**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	8. XXXIV-City Under Seige: part I

_**Alrighty our heroes arrive to Warfang at long last**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

XXXIV-City under siege: Part I

* * *

Kinzo Hunter and Gea felt the earth, "Vibrations in the earth." Gea muttered as Kinzo nodded,

"I feel them too we must be getting close." Hunter stated,

"Yes!" Solria stated,

"Finally!" Sparx shouted exasperated,

"We've never seen the Dragon City before." Spyro replied referring to himself Solria and Koryu Raiciel and Cynder had seen it during their…err….darker times.

"It was built long ago by the Moles as a symbol of their friendship with the Dragons." Hunter explained Bianca nodded,

"Before Malefor Dragons were quite revered." She added.

"Our Dad told us about that too." Gea muttered sadly.

"Shhh!" Cynder stated having heard something,

"I hear it too quickly!" Hunter stated the group of ten rushed into the city the sunlight temporarily blinded them then they saw it the Dragon city fire balls flew above them then there was a distinctive sound of battle cries.

"It….has begun." Hunter muttered as Bianca hung her head from what they could gather a massive army was trying to get into Warfang's main entrance siege towers and a battering ram roared towards them Kinzo growled as he saw Red fly overhead he didn't see them however.

He took off after him with a roar, "Kinzo no!" Gea shouted,

"After him quickly!" Hunter stated the earth twins had taken off Bianca and Hunter hot on their heels with Spyro and the others following however a fire ball hit the tower which then crashed down between the two groups.

"Oh no! Bianca Hunter!" Solria shouted,

"Can you hear us, say something!" Raiciel shouted,

"We're alright but you won't be able to get through this way go find Ignitus!" Hunter shouted,

"What about you?!" Koryu shouted,

"We need to get to Kinzo and calm him down we need you to find Ignitus he'll most likely be at the front gate!" Bianca shouted,

"Okay Good luck!" Spyro replied they were about to leave when a building on fire caught their attention.

"HELP SOME HELP US PLEASE!" shouted moles who were stuck in the building,

"Spyro look!" Cynder shouted,

"We need to get them out of there!" Spyro stated looking around he saw a pool and another path then got an idea, "Solria Koryu find a way to fill that pool Cynder you're with me and Sparx we've gotta find some buckets."

"What should I do?" Raiciel asked.

"See if you can keep the flames under control they're too strong for us to pull the moles out we can't let it get worse." Spyro replied.

"Okay good luck!" Raiciel replied as he began to spew water attacks on the fire. Solria and Koryu rushed down around the fountain the latter saying the controls would be close to it.

"Look Koryu there!" Solria shouted,

"I see it!" he shouted however several Grumlins appeared blocking the way clearing them quickly with a fusion fury the twins rolled the wheels as fast as they could filling the pool when they returned Cynder and Spyro returned with several buckets Sparx was even carrying one.

"You're back!" Riaciel stated,

"Keep spraying will help above!" Spyro replied Raiciel nodded and returned to using his water breath meanwhile the remaining Dragons scooped up water in the buckets and pouring it over and over until finally.

"We got it!" Cynder shouted Solria and Raiciel helped the moles get down they gathered around the Dragons,

"Thank you, thank you, you, saved our lives." One of the moles replied.

"Ahh it's no big deal it's what we do risking our lives, helping people, dodging danger…taking it to the man whose an evil Dragon heh heh ha it's an occupation!" Sparx stated proudly.

"_One you often complain about."_ Koryu thought as he gave the Dragon fly a stare there was another explosion,

"Look out!" Called a mole, "Seige engines; Red's sending in the war machines!" Red roared as a large battering ram and tall rock like towers moved forward the Mole working the Catapult began to shoot vigorously at them he was only blowing a few of the troops away however.

"Listen to me everyone who can still fight must get to the ramparts immediately!" Spyro stated.

"The rest of you run get under cover!" Cynder stated.

"Any one sick or injured you find on the way should be helped there as well." Solria added.

"Go there's not much time!" Koryu stated,

"Let's go!" Spyro stated to his fellow young dragons as they all raced off towards the ramparts after the moles that went towards it.

"Okay putting out fires is one thing but…" Sparx started but saw that he was left behind! "HEY! Wait for me!"

The group rushed in to where the moles were waiting, "Quickly pull the lever it will open the way to the ramparts while blocking off that area from enemies!" one of them quickly explained Spyro and Cynder quickly pulled it down and they quickly made their way up Solria could hear the roars and screams of war as she ascended. When they got to the top they stared at the destruction from above.

"_And to think three years…ago….."_ Solria thought sadly on what once was she took a breath as fire balls streaked in the air some from the catapult which hit the battering ram it was then Red shouted something at several kite Grumlins who then carried some of the weaker food soldiers towards the rampart dropping them they began to hit at the catapult and already the group could hear the springs and bad sounds from it.

"HELP! We can't let them destroy the catapult it's our only chance against the battering ram!" yelled Mole-Yair who had been helping out there.

Wasting no time Spyro hit them hard with an electro orb knocking them off barely missing the catapult.

"Easy big guy you'll hit the catapult with blows like that!" Sparx warned,

"Leave this to us!" Exhumor stated as he and Mole-Yair began working on the catapult to get it back in tip top shape however.

"More are coming!" Solria stated,

"I see em!" Raiciel stated as he launched a well-aimed bubble bomb on a kite grumlins killing it and it's passenger, Cynder sent more that were coming into the wall with a siren scream this scared and confused them into flying the wrong direction Solria knocked a few out of the air with a powerfull flame tail before using fire wall to block some more as they were struck out of the air by Koryu's ice spikes.

Spyro used several Earth shots and earth missiles to knock some out of the ground beneath them knocking them into the air where Cynder sent them flying with her Scorpion tail.

"We're getting good at this!" she stated,

"Yeah but hasn't been easy don't let your guard down just yet!" Spyro replied.

"I'm out of ammo!" the shooter warned they quickly rushed over and pulled the lever this allowed him to shoot a siege tower that had gotten really close.

"BOOOM YEAH HA!" Solria shouted doing a loop-de-loop in the air.

"Solria focus it's not over yet!" Koryu shouted, he looked over she landed beside him to see that the siege towers were coming much faster now.

"It's gonna shoot!" the Mole controlling the catapult shouted the shots hit the wall hard giving everyone a good shake and soon it was up against the wall.

"I'll keep an eye on the catapult go take it out!" Raiciel stated as he began to watch the Catapult to make sure that it wouldn't be destroyed or Mole-Yair or Exhumor injured the twins, Spyro and Cynder quickly rushed over to the siege tower.

"My mana I can feel it leaving me!" Solria suddenly shouted,

"Another dark Crystal!" Cynder shouted,

"We'll keep the Grublims off your backs destroy it!" the twins stated in unison.

"Okay that is something you will never get used to." Sparx stated,

"We heard that!" they shouted as they dived on one of the Grumlin foot soldiers tossing him over the wall they then tackled a soldier like one with a sword and shield Solria and Koryu managed to keep enough mana to hit it with a Scald breath then a Cryo breath.

Meanwhile Raiciel being careful not to hit the cannon relied on electric streams to throw Grumlins off the wall as well as Cyclones to knock groups of enemies away he rose up into the air a couple of times to launch an electro ball and an aerial wave strike against the kites he then used a wings rush to knock a few of the bigger ones off he watched it looked as though the others couldn't rely on their breaths to help over there he could feel the dark crystal's presence.

"Hang in there." He muttered however Spyro managed to pull enough mana for a good Earth Missile and because that was the final blow the siege tower collapsed in on itself. "WHOOO they don't call him the purple dragon for nothing!" he cheered they quickly gathered at the catapult panting.

"We're not out of it yet just keep it up!" the shooter stated, Red however flew over and with a vicious grin shot a fire ball right at the catapult sending the shooter mole flying, "AAHHHEEGGG!" he shouted landing a few feet from the catapult.

"Mole-Yair Exhumor fix it quickly!" Koryu shouted as Solria glared watching Red fly off they got to work the mole who had been firing the catapult tried to get back but on Red's command several egg sacks were dropped in his way.

"We've got to get him back on the catapult!" Cynder stated.

"Okay let's hurry the tower's closing in!" Spyro agreed "Raiciel keep the Catapult from taking any more damage.

"Righto!" Raiciel replied as he began scanning around.

"Hurry!" Solria shouted with their mana back she and Spyro wasted no time using fire balls to hit several foot soldiers off the rampart Koryu cleared out the rest with a cryo breath freezing them instantly they helped him get a few more feet before another Egg sack stood in their way.

"This is gonna be a pattern isn't it?" Koryu huffed as he dodged a blow from a soldier he quickly grabbed it's sword and with Spyro and Solria's help threw it off the wall Spyro used his electric Sphere and Cynder her banshee gale to kill a group of foes that were closing in on them Solria's scald breath quickly finished up the group as they again continued forward.

The third batch had one of the taller grunts of grumlins Spyro used his electro orbs to send them flying they hit the ground hard the smaller ones were then taken out by Cynder's Shadow Bomb the bigger one however was taken out by a rocket shot from Solria.

"Let's keep moving!" Spyro stated they rushed forward another batch this time with twice as much foes.

"This is taking to long!" Solria stated,

"I've got an idea!" Cynder replied her eyes flashed and quickly the shadows of the Grumlins shot up and tied them up allowing Spyro to get an easy kill with a Crystal rush they quickly got him back on the catapult just as it was fixed.

"Quick we have to reload!" the mole shouted two Atalwas standing by quickly pulled down the switch and he was able to destroy another siege tower however another quickly got over to the other side of the wall.

"Not again!" Sparx groaned.

"Same as last time?" Raiciel asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Cynder replied Spyro and the twins nodding they quickly rushed towards the other side fighting off the monsters as much as they could.

"Koryu I've got an idea!" Solria replied she hit a few with her tail and began making faces at them they chased after her and Koryu towards a mana crystal they touched it got recharged and smirked BOOM a powerful fusion fury sent them all off the wall they had to sacrifice their new energy to help Spyro and Cynder with the ones that were coming out of the tower however.

Cynder and Spyro kept using quick fast movements in conjunction with slow fast ones hitting up the Dark Crystal which Solria would have sworn made sounds like screams when it was hit this time it was at the side which made Spyro and Cynder more Vunerable Solria and Koryu focused on grabbing smaller foes and knocking them off the wall they saw an electro ball hit the foes flying above their heads Raiciel saluted them before using a whirlpool attack to through foes off the wall as well as soaking more distant ones to death.

"I'm out of ammunition!" the mole shouted Raiciel quickly rushed to help Mole-Yair and Exhumor pull down the lever which as Spyro and co. destroyed the tower it fired another shot destroying another this was ticking off the Dark Army Red snarled letting out a mighty roar and fire breath as the grumlins clacked their axes against the ground the group stared at this a little fearfully but suddenly there was a horn.

"What was…" Cynder asked,

"I don't believe it!" Solria stated happily, there waiting at the side to ambush the Grumlins and help the armies already fighting were Prowlus and many Cheetah Warriors.

"Follow me!" he shouted,

"_**AVAAAALLLLLAAAARRRRR!" **_They roared.

"Two more siege towers!" Spyro growled.

"How are we gonna take out two in time?" Raiciel groaned.

"Go take them out!" Said a Cheetah who had appeared with Kane,

"We'll defend the Catapult and help it to reload take out the towers.

"I can make a small thunder storm around one siege tower to hold off the grumlins while I take out one you guys worry about the other." Raiciel stated.

"Okay good luck!" Spyro replied they quickly split apart Raiciel's tattoo's glowing as well as his eyes clouds formed around the tower lightning struck at the Grumlins as he began to tear as fast as he could dodging any blow that was aimed at him he had to destroy the tower and command the storm at the same time he was determined to do it he changed the climate of a specific area twice and he had fought like this before.

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder hacked away at the black crystal while Solria and Koryu using any strategy they picked up from the last siege towers fought of the Grumlins knocking them off walls getting any mana they could the five dragons shot at their targets Cynder had managed a powerful Scorpion tail while Spyro another earth shot a Cryo breath from Koryu cleared some foes while Solria's Rocket shot did some massive damage even when weakened some debris even hit the Crystal.

"Sorry." She called

Raiciel trying to make it easier on himself struck all his targets with lighting the crystals were weakening with a combined battle cry they smashed them both destroying the last two siege towers.

"We did it!" Solria shouted they rushed over as the mole called out to them

"We've got a bullseye spot on with a few more shots mates I can destroy it help me reload just one more time!" the shooter shouted however Red had dive bombed them however before he got to them Kinzo appeared out of nowhere and slammed into him they quickly got to the sky high above with Gea following.

"Spyro, the Catapult!" Mole-Yair shouted he called back and he and Cynder quickly reloaded it.

While the battering ram was destroyed with one powerful shot it was a little late the door had been busted open a little and many of the foot soldiers and Dragons were trying to keep it closed none of them could be spared to reheat the lamps however and they were all knocked out by Red who slammed Kinzo into the ground after Gea quickly got to his side and glared at him.

"Stay back!" she shouted as Hunter and Bianca arrived,

"It's been while since I've seen you two." He smirked however he was quickly blindsided by Fire, Ice, Electricity, earth and wind coming down in front were Spyro Solria Cynder and Koryu.

"How convenient for me!" Hunter's group worked on holding back Kinzo trying to get him to snap out of his revenge mindset while Red and the younger Dragons took to the skies,

Raiciel struck Red with Lighting before hitting him with a scalding breath that was when Cynder got him with a glare unable to move he was instantly hit by Spyro's Armored earth bolder sending him back into the ground it was there he was quickly struck by Kinzo's armored earth bolder then Gea's earth shot.

"Kinzo calm down I know you want to avenge our father but at least think!" she begged.

Kinzo glared then sighed Red laughed as he charged up a fire attack to launch at him however Solria and Koryu struck hard with a combined Cryo and Scald breath damaging him a lot he growled snarling he backed away as Cynder and Spyro rushed in on him.

"This is pointless I'll have the city by nightfall even if you brats appeared just now to help it's all for nothing!" Red shouted as he shot blows at Cynder and Spyro doing the same.

"And you call me cynical!" Sparx stated,

"Still have the pet mosquito I see!" Red mocked.

"I AM NOT A MOSQUITO AT LEAST I DIDN'T EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF AN ENTIRE CITY!" Sparx shouted a vein showing.

Red growled then began firing a fireball meant for Sparx Spyro however knocked it back right into Red and he and Cynder then struck hard with Earth missile and Venom attacks Red suddenly felt very sick he had been poisoned he had to get away however he saw something and merely smirked,

"You've got bigger problems." He replied flying off with a limp,

"RED!" Kinzo shouted,

"Stop Kinzo just let him go we need to defend the city!" Spyro stated Kinzo growled muttering a curse under his breath however,

"Close the gates, Close the gates don't let it get in!" shouted a mole trying to get into the gates was a large gorilla like golem trying to get in it was quickly pushed back by Earth missiles fire bombs Venoms Water bombs Ice Spikes arrows and spells from the heroes.

"Spyro, Solria if you can light the torches then help us keep the gates closed we'll be able to reseal them!" Bianca stated,

"Okay we'll do it!" Spyro stated Solria nodding,

Sparx nodded then spoke up "Okay Team we've gotta keep those gates closed! So you guys keep the gates closed and I'm gonna hang back here and make sure you're okay!"

"Not very helpful." Kinzo and Koryu muttered under their breaths, Spyro and Solria quickly got to their respective torch lighting it then helping the moles and Dragons and Atwalas who had recovered along with some Cheetahs and Manweersmalls who arrived on the scene to close the gates the Dark Armies kept trying to get in however everyone pushed as hard as they could Solria even used her horns to get some extra strength in eventually they felt the heat above their heads the gates had been sealed!

"We did it!" Cynder shouted,

"Look they're retreating!" shouted the shooter mole the Dragons flew up to the ramparts as Bianca and Hunter climbed Sparx following they could see adult dragons firing breaths wiping out much of the army.

"We weren't doing _that_ well." Gea muttered,

"yeah…" Cynder agreed "Why would they retreat when they were so close to taking the city?" Cynder asked,

"Why would they retreat when they were so close to taking the city?" Sparx mimicked in a poor impression of Cynder "Who cares?!" he snapped.

"Sparx they were winning we were barely able to turn this around and we were just starting to something's up can't you feel it?" Solria asked.

"I do." Koryu replied, "They're up to something and if I know Red he's planning something."

"I feel it too something is not right." Hunter agreed,

"Guys look!" Spyro stated the Dragons were turning around blown back by an Angry Red now healed,

"I have a present for you Spyro you and your friends a recent acquaintance who can barely contain his destructive energy and he's been aching to see you all again!" he snarled coming out of the ground was the Golem from the Catacombs the fact it had lost an arm was the dead give away.

Sparx whimpered, "Hush little…..bbbaa-baby…..do-n't….say a word….momma's…gonna…buy you….a big scary monster wants to kill me!"

"Uh you might want to try us in that jingle." Raiciel muttered also in fear they watched as the Golem dove underground fissures marked it's path under the now defunct battering ram and the gate.

"It's in the earth beneath us!" Solria shouted Cynder quickly turned to the soldiers below in it's path,

"All of you run, RUN!" she shouted they did so but a few casualties were caused as it rose within the city.

The Golem put his fractured arm towards a building it demolished using it to create a new hand for itself Red laughed however he was attacked by several larger Dragons Kinzo looked over.

"Shall we?" he asked, Gea nodded her teeth bared,

"Let's!" she snarled they rushed off to help fight Red and keep him from causing any more trouble. What coming from beyond the horizon in a different part of the City were a familiar quartet the Guardians!

"Cyril the City is burning! See what you can do about it!" Ignitus called, Cyril nodded flying off,

"Volteer distract it's vision!" Ignitus ordered Volteer wasted no time hitting a few Electro orbs to catch the beast's attention he then began to dart around his face.

"Terrador follow me we'll attack it head on!" Ignitus finished and the two raced towards it firing attacks.

"Spyro, you and the others find shelter leave us to deal with this." Hunter stated Bianca nodded in agreement and the two raced off.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cynder asked,

"What do you mean what are we gonna do didn't you just hear Hunter?" Sparx asked.

"No not really." Solria replied with a mischievous smile.

"We're not running we can stop this!" Spyro stated,

"We've been out of the way for three years too long not anymore!" Koryu agreed.

"Let's go then we if we escaped this thing we can beat it!" Raiciel agreed,

"Right!" Cynder replied as they raced off Sparx sighed,

"I'm surrounded by Heroes….Heroes with Chronic Hero syndrome!" he flew off after them.

* * *

_**I was gonna combine this chapter with the Golem boss battle but I decided with what I may and am gonna add it would take way to long but it's ten pages that's good I'm quite proud of myself two updates in one day!**_

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. XL- City Under Seige: part II

_**Alright just so you all know I wanted to combined the entire City attack into one chapter but that was not possible sadly anyway**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XL- City under siege Part II

Spyro and Co came to an area where the fight with the Golem and the three Guardians could be seen in his frustration the Golem slammed his tail in front of them killing a couple of soldier Grumlins that showed up. But more followed,

"Gotta watch out for that tail!" Koryu stated,

"And the other monsters that want to kill us!" Sparx added,

Raiciel quickly sent a couple over the edge with an electric stream attack he then struck hard against a commander with his horns and sent him to Solria who grabbed him and swung him around before hitting him with a close range Scald breath.

"Cynder, Spyro get down!" Koryu shouted as he rushed a couple with a powerful Crystal Rush and killed them Cynder hit a couple more with a Scorpion strike before blinding them with a blinding hiss Spyro then rammed them with an Armored bolder,

"Good thing that chain gives them a decent amount of Elbow room." Raiciel noted Solria nodded as she quickly grabbed an attacking Grumlin by the neck and sent it over the edge with a flip.

"Ten points for Solria!" Sparx stated impressed,

"The Wall we've gotta knock it down!" Spyro stated,

"That just reminded me of when we first found the temple." Solria sadly muttered,

"You mean before people wanted us dead?" Sparx asked as the Dragons pushed the wall over it was then Cyril flew over.

"Spyro, this way quickly!" he then saw they were staring at him due to the fact they were happy to see him which was nice but… "Or Ignore at your own peril."

"Guys we've gotta move!" Cynder stated they quickly rushed up the stairs the tail was about to slam on them Spyro gaped in horror but Cyril got in the way and used his Ice stream to hold in place this made the Golem slam his tail down harder and knock the Ice Guardian in it's path the Golem roared in frustration not enjoying the sudden cold.

"Is everyone alright?" Spyro asked,

"Yeah." The twins stated,

"I'm Good." Raiciel stated,

"Me too." Cynder replied,

"Well I'm _**NOT**_ didn't you just see what happened to Cyril?!" Sparx stated,

"He'll be fine we've got to keep moving!" Cynder assured,

It wasn't long before they made it another higher part of the city Volteer flew over seeing them, "Hold on I'll get you out of there!" sadly he couldn't help right away because the Golem was after him he growled in frustration as another fight began!

"Here they come!" Solria growled as she jumped over one and slammed it away with her tail she then turned on one coming from the side and hit it with a rocket shot,

Spyro quickly grabbed one and slammed it into the ground killing it up close with a Earth Shot Cynder managed to paralyze several of them with a Banshee glare before having their own shadows throw them over the edge with puppetry,

Koryu quickly ducked between two that both went to strike him hitting themselves in the process he then hit them with a close range Polar Bomb and then and Ice tail which sent them over the edge Raiciel used a wave strike to kill of several he then had water building around him the water swirled around like a whirlpool it then lashed out and around like a powerful sprinkler hitting many of the Grumlins and killing them he then quickly used scalding breath to pick up the remaining water so he and Spyro could be free to use electricity and a good thing too.

"There's still three more!" Solria stated,

A trio of soldier Grumlins appeared however a sudden strong surge of electricity broke through not only killing them but clearing the way as well, "Volteer!" Spyro shouted happily,

They rushed up to greet him however the Golem attacked whipping it's tail striking a nearby building so fast that it sliced a nearby tower clean in half they had just gotten to the top when Volteer had to fly off he scanned to see if Spyro and the others were alright seeing that no one was harmed he flew off to try and distract the beast.

Cynder shook out the cobwebs in her brain and looked up to see the Golem starting to climb to a part of the city there was the faint sound of screaming "It's headed to the upper part of the city!"

"Oh no Spyro, Gea told me that's where all the City's inhabitants take shelter when the city is attacked!" Solria gasped in fear,

"Then we can't let it get any further!" Spyro stated as all five Dragons rushed in at this point all was eerily quiet,

"I don't like this The Golem's baiting us I'm getting Smarter!" Sparx stated before turning around, "AHHHH!" he stated pointing the Golem quickly breathed a powerful Brimstone breath on them making the group fly up on their own.

"The air's so hot its makings us float!" Koryu stated as they struggled against it.

"Then let's get back down!" Solria stated with some difficulty they managed to get back to the ground as they did the Golem struck with a fist Spyro quickly struck it with an electro Orb and Koryu a polar bomb and Solira a fire ball making the golem shriek it tried to crush the group in retaliation but they quickly dodged and the other hand was struck by a combined Venom and bubble bomb from Raiciel and Cynder the monster shrieked again in pain trying vehemently to crush them.

"Ya know hitting him in the arms is just ticking him off!" Sparx stated,

"Do you have a better idea because we'd love to hear it honestly." Solria stated,

"Well…uh I'll get back to you on that." Sparx replied, Raiciel in the meantime struck hard with a wave strike making the monster shriek and hit him into the wall he shook out the cobwebs and looked up the water had gone further than he thought and it wasn't drying as fast.

"His arm's soaked Spyro you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raiciel asked,

"Yup!" he replied the two got close to each other and summoned electricity which crackled around them they shot it forward hitting the Golem hard the electricity crackled up his arm and knocked him out.

"HEY!" Sparx shouted pointing frantically at something in the Golem's Jaw, "Crystal in the head, Crystal in the head smash it! Everybody knows blows to the head are worse than the rest of your body!"

"Good eye Sparx!" Spyro stated before rushing up Cynder and the others following unlike the Fragments in the Golem's good hand this one was big enough to drain their mana Spyro quickly smashed it with a short but powerful combo this broke off part of the Golem's jar he woke up and tried to whack them but they dodge it was then that Terrador came flying towards them.

"Look out!" he shouted the flew away as he summoned his own Armored Earth Bolder and slammed right through the Golem's head everyone cheered as he flew around to attack again the Golem however hit him with a stronger version of his Brimstone breath unable to stand the heat and smell Terrador burning a little crashed into the ground.

"Terrador!" the young Dragons called together,

"Guys it's climbing again!" Sparx shouted,

"Quick after it!" Spyro shouted they flew up to the new level where the Golem tried once again to crush him he breathed on them over and over but the Dragons were able to fly above the stench and the brunt of the damage something they could thank their youthful size for Solria hit it with a Scalding breath followed by Koryu's Cryo Breath closer examination allowed Koryu to see that black smoke and aura were coming from the wound they dealt it when it's hand came down again Cynder hit it hard with a Charged siren scream the new level had less room to work with so they just stayed airborne.

"Ahh man we need a missile!" Sparx groaned,

"One Missile!" Koryu started,

"Coming up!" Solria finished as they got back to back using a Crystal Rush and Comet Dash combo to slam into his hand making it shriek in pain Cynder hit the other hand with a blinding hiss attack which despite losing it's secondary affect (As a hand has no eyes) it did some decent damage one the hand that had just suffered the combo from the twins Raiciel flapped his wings powerfully unleashing a mighty wing slash that raked his hand the Golem shrieked and slammed the area forcing them back below.

"We need to get back up there and knock him out again!" Solria stated,

"That combo me and Koryu did made a hole what if Cynder pushed in one of her fear attacks it might freeze him up for us to smash his head more."

"Sadly that will never work because it's a dumb idea." Koryu replied simply there was a silence before Solria broke it,

"We could die and you tell me something mean I'm hurt Koryu I really am." Solria replied somewhat jokingly,

"Maybe fear won't work but Poison will cover me!" Cynder suddenly stated,

"Huh?!" Everyone shouted she quickly with Spyro following shot out towards the Golem how was now protective of his managed hand especially after losing the other one launched fire balls at her and tried to crush her however it was distracted by Raiciel and the twins who hit it with Fire Ice and Electricity,

"Cynder….what are you up to?!" Spyro asked trying to keep up with her.

"Just trust me!" Cynder called,

"I don't!" Sparx stated defiantly as he tried to keep up with Spyro,

"Sparx _**not now**_!" Spyro yelled hotly Cynder managed to grab on to the hand with the hole she had charged up a venom attack which she stuck down the hole followed by a blinding hiss a Poison fang and finally a Scorpion strike.

"Cynder's Venom double Deluxe bon appetite." Cynder stated coldly as the Golem was suffering this stopped its rampage in its tracks she and Spyro quickly used the vines to climb and smashed the other side of his Jaw the beast in sheer anger and malice climbed even quickly Spyro and Co followed getting between him and the final leg between upper Warfang.

When they got there Ignitus had flown down he hit the top of the Monster's head with a Fire ball which caused some black aura to seep out all the Dragons saw it and Ignitus wanting to capitalize on his discovery rushed around to attack however the Golem punched him Ignitus was only able to put up a Fire wall and his wings in defense before being hit hard.

"Ignitus!" Solria shouted as he fell she gasped loudly she snarled but steadied her anger which turned to sorrow everyone was feeling the same,

"It's up to us." Spyro stated solemnly "if we don't stop it now it will destroy everything."

"Alright I'm with you." Cynder stated,

"So are we." Solria and Koryu stated together.

"As am I." Raiciel added,

"Why, why do I keep going along with this?" Sparx asked,

"The same reason you've gone along with it this long." Koryu replied,

"Which is?!" Sparx stressed.

The Golem wasted no time using it's remaining strength to strike everywhere it could it's movements were slower but it could still see them.

"Cynder pumped a good gallon of venom into that thing and it's still standing!" Koryu growled,

"But he is weakening keep up the pressure!" Spyro stated as they dodged his hand all of them attacked it at once it shrieked tired it's arm fell limp on the same mental wavelength the Dragons jumped on when the Golem quickly raised it's arm to get them off it held on it then tried to get them off.

"WALLLL!" Koryu shrieked they quickly jumped up on it's wrist climbing dodging each of the Golem's attempt's to swat them they quickly climbed to the top of the head the twins and Raiciel got there first hitting it with a Cryo Bomb Rocket shot and Electro orb combo that split the rock covering the main crystal wide open this stunned the Golem they jumped down when it recovered it had a burst of strength it couldn't dictate where they were now and it slammed the ground wildly.

Cynder however began to charge up red energy around her there were whimpers and moans like the kind ghosts made a horrible ear splitting and blood curdling shriek was unleashed with the red energy hitting the monsters hand as it hit the ground it was then assaulted with Earth, Fire, Ice and Electricity from Spyro, Solria, Raiciel and Koryu.

This froze the Golem allowing them to climb up it's arm it tried to get them off but it's movements were much more sloppy this time however Spyro and Cynder got there first the Former slamming both paws powerfully on the crystal shattered.

"We did it!" Solria screamed as the Golem spazed and roared violently before falling to it's death it's body crumbled and decomposed to dust that was scattered to the wind they all stood there panting,

"That was a roaringly horrible time." Sparx muttered they heard wing beats Spyro, Solria and Koryu beamed filling with relief when they saw who it was.

"Ignitus." Spyro muttered,

"You're okay!" Solria added he landed proudly walking up to them.

"Young Dragons you never cease to amaze me!" he stated happily.

"We never lost hope you would return." Terrador stated as he arrived, "Ignitus made sure of that."

"I should've come back sooner I let you all down." Spyro stated,

"It wasn't just you Spyro we all failed." Solria stated,

"Don't worry though that won't happen again!" Koryu stated,

"Young Dragons you've done more than anyone can expect from those your age." Ignitus comforted, "What matters now Spyro is that you're here and what's more you have returned with your companions."

"Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter seeing as how we're stuck together." Cynder joked as her and Spyro's collars came into view.

"Hmm." Ignitus mused, "Interesting this device is foreign to me, Mason what do you make of this?"

A Mole came over and gave the collars a close look, "Never have I seen such a thing it has the mark of _**evil**_."

"Likely crafted by Malefor himself, I fear we shall not be able to remove it." Ignitus replied regrettably.

"WHAT?! There has to be a way!" Cynder shouted,

"How can we fight back if we're made to fight like this?" Spyro complained.

"This thing is more trouble than it's worth!" Solria agreed,

"It caused half the problems we had getting here it's hard for them to get around like that!" Koryu added.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Raiciel asked.

"I'm sorry there isn't and you've all done well to get this far despite this do not view this chain as a hindrance but allow it to be a reminder of the bond you all share your destinies are now intertwined and that thought is a hopeful one." Ignitus assured this made the young Dragons calm down and smile Sparx however flew right up to Ignitus's face and gave him a deadpan glare which the Elder Dragon merely replied with a knowing smirk.

It wasn't long before everyone gathered at camp they eventually met up with Cyril and Volteer.

"It's exhilarating, enthralling, exciting amazingly wonderful to see you all again!" Volteer stated,

"It's good to see you too Volteer." Spyro happily replied none of them thought they'd miss his Thesaurus talk this much,

"Man nothing will stop him from talking in his own super long language." Sparx groaned, well…_almost_ all of them,

"Yes, yes Volteer its good to see them, but I'm sure they don't want to be bogged down." Cyril stated with a huff.

"Cyril it's been too long." Koryu stated,

"Yes Young Dragons it's good to see you too." Cyril replied,

"Koryu Solria Spyro!" called Gea as she and her brother rushed through the crowd,

"You guys okay?" Kinzo asked,

"Yeah how about you, you charged at Red like an angry bull." Cynder replied,

"Yeah even now I still….well let's just say I spent the first two years of the three being consumed with revenge it wasn't until I almost lost my sister that finally started to control myself." Kinzo replied somewhat ashamed.

Gea smiled at him Bianca and Hunter appeared as well eventually the group walked through the now peaceful city meeting up with Kane Exhumor and Mole-Yair who had all survived the fight.

"Momentum has swung to our side Ignitus perhaps this victory will mark a turning point in this war." Terrador suggested optimistically.

"I would like to believe that." Ignitus agreed feeling they couldn't hold on to that thought just yet it was then that a large black Crystal impaled the ground before them giving off the Hologram of two glowing yellow demonic eyes with slit like pupils.

"_**Citizens of Warfang congratulations you shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer and the end of the world." **_The voice chided mockingly.

"Malefor." Ignitus stated with Gea and Kinzo the latter's growling with hatred a bright light painted the sky blood red the Spyro and Co. along with the Guardians Gea and Kinzo flew to the ramparts to see that a monstrous larger version of the Golem they just fought crawling out of the volcano that had now been erupting full force.

"By our Ancestors….what is that?" Ignitus stated,

"I think Malefor called it the Destroyer." Solria muttered,

"_**The Destroyer has commenced it's journey to form the ring of annihilation at the end of the Journey the Belt of Fire will spread across the world in a torrent of Fire and Ash there will be **_No_**. Escape!" **_

"The Destroyer…" Terrador stated, "But that's impossible."

"Ignitus I don't understand." Spyro stated,

"Nor do I." Ignitus stated,

"What is that thing is it something Malefor made?" Cynder asked,

"No this is something that an ancient race of Dragons sealed away millennia ago something that should have been forgotten something Malefor has freed, the Ancients believed that this creature brought about the birth of a new world." Ignitus replied.

"Hey that sounds like a good thing." Sparx stated,

"Let me guess it does this by nuking the old world." Koryu asked.

"Yes the new world is created by issuing the current world's destruction." Ignitus confirmed grimly.

"Oh." Sparx replied with a scared look on his face.

"And you wanna know something else….Sparx was optimistic." Solria pointed out.

"I was?" Sparx asked Raiciel nodded,

"NOOOOOOO IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!" Sparx squealed Cyril nodding solemnly in agreement.

"The Beast moves too quickly we can't possibly catch it." Terrador stated,

"Terrador is right Ignitus to set out in pursuit would be useless." Kinzo added.

"Then we shall wait for it to come back and intercept it before it completes it's circle." Ignitus stated.

"How are we going to do that?" Raiciel asked,

"We must pass underground if we are to possess the element of surprise and it is our only hope of getting into position in time without allowing Malefor or Red to know that Warfang has been left unguarded." Ignitus replied at the break of Dawn the Gaurdians lead the group to a large set of ornate gates.

"These gates were made as an exit from out city not for going back in they need to be opened from the inside." Mason stated,

"Then we'd better get started." Mole-Yair agreed.

"Young Dragons we'll assemble the troops at the main gate." Terrador explained to Spyro, Cynder, Solria, Koryu and Raiciel. "But we're counting on you to get them open."

"But you must hurry." warned Ignitus "Time is against us." Spyro looked towards the small hole and nodded wordlessly the five dragons climbed up into the hole Sparx following.

"_Why do I keep going along with this with my luck I'll never know." _He thought.

* * *

_**And that's that I don't know how many of you remember this but in Chapter 13 of Night Eternal Aka XXIV of Fire and Ice Solria notes that if Sparx was ever optimistic it be when the world was ending I wrote this and that keeping in mind that Sparx is noticeably more Optimistic when the Destroyer comes into the picture**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. XLI-The Ruins of Warfang

_**Alright the ruins of Warfang we're definitely on our way to the home stretch **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XLI-The Ruins of Warfang

Red paced the ground growling the Destroyer was the most powerful Golem sealed away by the ancient ones long ago but….. "If I know Ignitus he'll think of something someone will there's at least a few dozen brains among them" He suddenly felt a presence behind him,

"_**You seem anxious General**_." Said the voice Red turned and bowed to the Purple Dragon as he paced into the room, "_**The time of our Victory is coming and let's forget so is your reward**_." Malefor replied as he walked out to the balcony of the Temple his castle, Red remembered coming out her as a young Dragon but now he was overlooking the world.

"I know the Fire Guardian all he needs is hope and he'll find a way he's not the Guardian of that Element for nothing and let's not forget both sides have a purple Dragon not to be rude or unconfident but arrogance often leads to defeat I know this." he stated admitting the last part grudgingly.

Malefor thought about this for a minute, "_**Very well if it will ease your nerves I will allow you to have the Ghoul apes and a Couple of Golems scout." **_

"Much Obliged." Red replied feeling better as his leader left he wanted to be sure this worked he and Malefor would be safe up here once the world that dared scorned him was obliterated he and Malefor would inherit a new world.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The Dragons found themselves in a large tunnel like area it was vast and endless but no time for sight-seeing Solria spotted Koryu examining some statues, "Hmmm I bet ya these are how we open the gate but we need certain keys to get them working."

"Well there not gonna be right by the door." Cynder agreed as she examined a cavity in one, "Looks like we need a crystal of some sort."

"Let's take a look around." Spyro stated,

"Let's go this way if the mechanisms anything like the ones back at the Well of Souls the crystals will be spread out all over the room." Raiciel called as he got them all to come to the left flying down towards the area on the lower right Cynder quickly flew ahead catching the attention of the others as she looked up at something.

"Spyro look at this." Cynder stated they all gazed up at it the Mural was Dragons each a different color red, blue, yellow, green, along with other colorless Dragons, Cheetahs Atlawas, Manweersmalls, Yetis and Moles among other creatures seemingly bowing down to a large purple Dragon in the middle with many horns.

"Whoa, Whoa is that supposed to be you?!" Sparx asked Spyro, "They're all worshiping you!" he stated in Awe,

"Sparx this Mural is too old there's no way its Spyro." Solria stated,

"No it's actually Malefor." Spyro stated,

"Look at this place amazing, the ancestors must have trained him here." Koryu muttered in awe.

"No doubt they had such high hopes." Spyro muttered sadly,

"Spyro you're not him!" Koryu stated, "What matters between the two of you are the differences not the similarities!" but Spyro didn't say anything he just continued onward looking around he quickly found a weight and took it,

"Okay now what?" Sparx asked,

"We look for something to use those on it's just like launching the raft back in Avalar." Solria replied,

"Oh that figures but were not talking about solid ground here this place has more holes in it then Swiss cheese or one of Solria's schemes to get into forbidden rooms of the temple." Sparx said as Raiciel and Cynder saw a wheel and began to turn in Spyro had placed the weight down since it wasn't necessary to hold it right now plus down here….

"Hey if the cloth hadn't been snagged the ghost thing would've worked." Solria stated,

"No it wouldn't have." Koryu and Spyro muttered together.

There was suddenly the sudden sound of undead Ghost apes coming from a hole nearby, "UNDEAD MONKEYS!" Sparx screamed pointing as they poured out of the hole.

Spyro quickly grabbed one from trying to pick up the weight and toss it over the cliff he threw it off the cliff instead before slamming his tail into the face of one where Raiciel hit it with a frigid breath,

Cynder sent out a banshee gale the other dragons had to cover their ears as the sound wave killed many of the apes Solria then used a comet dash to set several on fire as Spyro hit them with a Crystal Rush knocking them off the cliff,

Koryu used a Snow wing attack to hit several of the Ghoul Apes freezing them he then grabbed on and slammed it into the ground shattering it, Raiciel and Spyro managed to kill a few by using their electric Sphere a Fire wall from Solria blocked several from advancing forward but back into Cynder who bit one with her poison fang attack the Ape then staggered around touching the others infecting them they all eventually died after that.

"That was a bit scary." Cynder noted,

"Evil magic poison what do you expect?" Sparx asked as Solria and Koryu got the platform down, Solria looked to see it had bars on it.

"Hey it looks like we're gonna need the chain again." She called.

"I'll get the weight!" Raiciel stated as he picked it up they quickly gathered on the platform Solria went to help Spyro pull the platform by pushing it from the back they both groaned as they finally got it to the other side.

"Whew!" Solria muttered as she trudged behind them she suddenly caught something out of the corner of her eye, "Guys look!" she stated they quickly gathered around and looked up there in a new Mural was the Destroyer it was being pushed underground by a wave of white snow like substance with blues outlining different colored Crystals Sparx flew up to it,

"These are Dragons they just look like living Crystal." Sparx stated,

"Crystal Dragons?" Spyro asked,

"That must be the ancient Race that Ignitus spoke of." Solria stated deciding to ask about it later, for now they had to keep moving, it wasn't long before they came across some weird mechanisms.

"What are these things?" Spyro asked,

"They kind of look like Tuning forks." Solria stated,

"Tuning forks huh?" Cynder replied before walking up she summoned another banshee gale that struck all four the two on their side and the two by the shrine.

"Do we have to go back to the surface it might be safer down here." Sparx muttered as they continued forward,

"Sparx…" Solria muttered,

"No if worse comes to worse I think everyone might be safer down here they might even survive the Destroyers wrath." Spyro stated,

"Hmph!" Sparx stated proudly. Spyro dropped the weight and the walls of the shrine went down however there was rumbling,

"So should I start crying or say something like oh that figures?" Sparx asked as another large grass covered Golem appeared grabbing the Crystal.

"Someone clearly doesn't want us to open the gates!" Koryu stated as they dodged a blow the young Dragons took to the air Solria and Spyro hit him with Fire breath's Cynder landed a few Blinding hisses in his eyes making him rear back in pain Koryu then hit the burns with a few Cryo Bombs before rushing in to grab the Crystal just as Raiciel zapped him with an electro Orb and Spyro knocked him over the edge with an earth mace.

"That's the end of that." Spyro stated,

"Hey look." Solria stated they all saw that the Dragon statue now that Koryu had it was breathing out a powerful wind tunnel.

"That should help us get back to the gate quicker we can set this one in place and look for the others." Spyro stated as they jumped into it riding the wind up to the gate eventually placing the gem in its proper place the statue next to it began to blow another wind tunnel one that would help them get higher but for now Spyro and Co headed in the opposite direction of where they came. Coming to a waterfall like area,

"Nowhere to go, but forward" Raiciel muttered as they walked on coming to a wall they each climbed over it. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Ghoul Apes.

"Of Course." They muttered together before breathing out elements of Poison, Fire, Ice Electricity and Earth this knocked the apes back several were quickly dealt with Electric streams and Puppetry attacks that sent many of the Ghouls to their death over the edges,

Koryu froze many with Polar Bombs that Solria toasted with a couple of Rocket shots Cynder let loose a Glare attack freezing many before they were struck by an Armored earth bolder from Spyro.

"STRRRRIIIKKEEE!" Sparx shouted,

Raiciel used a wave strike to wash away the remaining Ghoul Apes and that was the end of it they continued forward,

"Have you noticed that Spyro and Cynder have been working together well?" Solria.

"Spyro and, Spyro and? NO!" Sparx stated getting deadpan glares from everyone, "You heard me NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"What are you guys talking about back there?" Spyro asked with Cynder looking back in curiosity,

"Nothing important" Solria replied innocently with Sparx muttering angrily to himself something about Ignitus then Solria.

It was then they climbed on the ivy of a strange round structure in the wall. "What do you think that's for?" Raiciel asked,

"Who knows probably some bad statue." Sparx replied as they went forward, Koryu looked up at it,

"_Bad Statue my foot I'm keeping this in mind for later." _It was then that when they finally reached the shrine another Golem appeared from beneath them.

Solria did a face palm into the ground before her head shot up again, "REALLY?!" she asked annoyed the Golem then quickly turned to them everyone shot a glare at Solria as her eyes went wide, "Oops." They quickly dodged the attack it growled as Spyro hit it with a powerful blast of Fire Solria quickly hit its face with a Rocket Shot, it tried to crushed her but it was hit in the back by a wave strike from Raiciel who quickly followed up with a Sclading heat breath that made it shriek in anger it swung sending Raiciel into the ground it had gone in for the kill when something held it back it's own Shadow Cynder though having complete control over the Shadow itself was having a difficult time keeping it's true owner in place. "Somebody do something before he breaks loose!"

Solria and Koryu got close to the Golem as Spyro picked up Raiciel and flew him off just as they unleashed a Fusion fury that killed the Golem causing it to fall and explode into gems which Spyro quickly had Raiciel absorb the red ones.

"Unngg sorry about that." He muttered it was then that two torches had appeared, Koryu decided to watch the wheel as Solria lit them up,

"I was right Spyro, Cynder come here." Koryu called the two rushed over to see that four more torches appeared on the wheel.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cynder asked Spyro smirked and nodded Cynder quickly got onto the middle of the wheel and Spyro fire breath a-blazing swung around the whole wheel getting it lit up.

"_Aww man they do work well together!" _Sparx inwardly groaned, "_I've lost my buddy to love and Solria and Koryu aren't far behind!" _

"Guys!" Solria suddenly screamed they rushed back to see Solria and Raiciel fighting off more Ghost apes Raiciel turned and zapped one with an electro orb he and Cynder quickly got back to back and rose up wind whistled all around them before a large tornado appeared with them in the center that exploded out killing the Ghoul Apes and sending those who survived the blast to their deaths once they were done the shrine opened.

"Wow nice Wind Fury!" Koryu noted the attack and sent them literally flying but unharmed they quickly grabbed the Crystal as before the statue where it sat gave them a wind tunnel that blew towards the gate following it back they placed the second Crystal which then created a new wind tunnel to the upper left of the cave.

"Okay should we just rinse and repeat then?" Solria asked,

"Might as well it doesn't seem to matter what order we do them in." Koryu replied everyone agreed with this and the group jumped into the wind tunnel taking them to the upper right.

When they landed the Ghost Apes rushed out at them, "I'm getting tired of this and they're only slowing use down!" Spyro stated angrily before jumping into the middle charging up an earth Fury that knocked several away and over the edge to their deaths Solria and Koryu quickly shot the remaining ones with Pyro arrows and Ice Spikes effectively killing them.

"I think Red and Malefor are trying to slow us down, maybe he's not so confident in his little Apocalypse now plan as he seemed." Koryu stated as they walked forward,

"That means we can win!" Solria stated excitedly.

"Hopefully." Spyro replied as they stopped and examined the next area, "The winds to powerful here we'll have to use the vines to move ahead."

"Oh it's never easy!" Sparx stated they all looked at him, "Sorry force of Nostalgia."

Solria nodded in understanding he was right nothing about this was easy but like Spyro said nothing worthwhile ever is they heard large cracking they quickly jumped to the other side when they saw rocks were falling on them they were quick to get to the other side to avoid injury Raiciel was the last to cross then they saw something strange.

"It looks like we're gonna have to do some wrecking." Spyro stated as he studied the ceiling, "Cynder I need your help." He replied,

"Okay." They quickly climbed to the top Spyro let go and floated down he then became an armored earth bolder he charging up the charge attack swung around until he smashed down the wall.

"And that's how it's done!" he stated smugly,

"Indeed it is!" Cynder agreed they quickly climbed up and sighed when they saw they'd have to go rock dodging again after doing this they quickly saw another cracked wall. "Talk about rinse and repeat." Cynder muttered she and Spyro quickly set up the Wrecking ball Maneuver and broke through they climbed up and there on the other side already open was the Crystal.

"Someone's baiting us." Sparx muttered in a sign-song voice,

"Yeah this is too easy." Spyro stated they cautiously walked towards the crystal as they did with a screech a Ghoul Monkey surged out and ate the crystal Sparx gapped pointing.

"We need to be careful this time if we lose the crystal we won't be able to open the gate." Spyro stated,

"The one who ate it has a red glow coming from it whoever gets it should get out of the way and keep it safe till we finish this!" Raiciel stated as Solria burned them with fire Koryu quickly grabbed the Ghoul with the Crystal and flung it into the wall where it was soon frozen with a Cryo bomb and a horn charge dead.

"I've got the Crystal just make sure that those apes are taken care off I'll guard it." Sparx stated rushing in and picking it up, "Man this is heavy make that a rush job!"

"Gotcha!" Koryu replied Crystal rushing several Ghoul Apes into Oblivion Spyro shot several that rushed over to Sparx with Pyro arrows killing them Raiciel used a Whirlpool attack Cynder a Twister Solria a fire Tornado and Koryu a Snow storm to suck in and send the remaining Ghoul apes into the air taking massive water, Fire, Ice and Wind damage when they hit the ground Spryo quickly zapped them with and electric stream that instantly finished them.

"Whooo." Sparx stated flying over, "Can some take this?" Raiciel grabbed it as he did the Dragon Statue awoke breathing wind back to the temple. "Thanks." They returned to the gate and placed the final crystal.

"Nowhere to go, but left and up" Solria noted before nodding she raced into the wind going up there the others followed when they got there to another waterfall like area they saw that nothing was attacking them this time deciding to keep it that way they hurried reaching what looked like a weird Key.

"Well look at this." Sparx stated with a whistle,

"This must be how were going to get the crystal." Spyro mused Cynder looked up and saw it.

"It looks like the Chain can be used to drag it to the Keyhole." Cynder stated, "Wow hours ago we were complaining about that chain and now it's helping us out tremendously."

"Yeah Ironic." Koryu agreed,

"There's barricades in the way how are we supposed to drag it over there without begin blocked?" Solria asked,

"There's gotta be a way." Raiciel replied looking around then he saw it a conduit just like back in the catacombs. "Over there Spyro, Cynder, Solria, Koryu get ready to pull I'll keep this thing going!" he stated they nodded Spyro held on to the bottom of the key this time while Cynder and the twins got ready to pull Raiciel instantly charged the conduit as the blockades move out of place Cynder Solria and Koryu pulled as hard as they could eventually they got it into the key hole undoing the lock which opened the shrine.

"Well we had to unlock a huge Keyhole so freebee?" Sparx offered remembering what happened last time Spyro quickly swooped in and grabbed the crystal they all closed their eyes and waited,

"We live." Solria muttered, then the statue gave off the powerful wind tunnel.

"And there's our ride." Spyro agreed jumping into it with Cynder the others followed and flew to the gate placing the final crystal the light from the sun temporarily blinded them as the army advanced in front were the Guardians, Bianca, Gea, Kinzo, Mole-Yair and Exhumor along with Kane, Mason, Hunter and Bentley the young Dragons joined the march.

"We're getting closer." Ignitus stated he saw that Spyro had his head to the ground he was marching but he seemed tense as did the twins, "I know what you're thinking have no worry young Dragons we'll make it."

"Ignitus no offense but the Destroyer is about to burn the world to a crisp." Solria replied more bluntly then she wanted,

"She's right Ignitus Malefor is about to destroy everything but you seem so calm we don't understand." Spyro added Koryu nodding in agreement.

"I don't imagine that Malefor would expend all this effort if he did not feel threatened." Ignitus replied,

"So he's afraid." Koryu replied,

"But why should he be?" Spyro asked,

"Throughout our history there has only known to have been two purple Dragons." Ignitus replied,

"Spyro and Malefor." Solria replied,

"Yes, Like Malefor your powers Spyro go far beyond what you might imagine he knows this." Ignitus replied, "Malefor could have accomplished anything but instead chose evil and the world has been spiraling into chaos ever since."

"I get it Spyro's existence is Nature's way of balancing itself out!" Koryu stated excitedly.

"Precisely." Ignitus replied,

"But the Ancestors thought Malefor was going to be different they believed in him and look what happened." Spyro stated,

"Malefor draws his powers from destruction, destruction is the only way he knows Spyro." Ignitus replied.

"Why should I be any different?" Spyro asked,

"Because we know you" Solria stated firmly. "And your heart would never allow it!"

"Exactly like I said before in the case of you and him it's differences not the similarities." Koryu agreed,

"We all know this Spyro." Ignitus replied referring to himself the other Gaurdians, Cynder, Raiciel, Sparx, Solria, Koryu, and the rest of his friends the ones he made on his adventures. "And we all believe you are destined for great things and I believe you will bring about a new age an age of peace, and I do not see what role destruction will have in that age." Ignitus said,

"The light" Solria stated daylight broke into the area as the door opened for them allowing them out.

"We're here." Ignitus stated.

* * *

_**Alright so I decided to cut the last Ghoul Ape fight because I figured it was too much and there's a lot of fights with them already also special announcement for those keeping up with my Kingdom Hearts series.**_

_**BIRTH BY FRACTURE IS OUT NOW!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. XLII-Cynder's plan

_**Okay sorry if this took too long same goes for BBF and Shadow Revolution this weekend got kind of busy anyway **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

XLII-Cynder's plan

The group emerged into the cave to Spyro's worry the Destroyer was off in the distance Sparx had flown to the front of the group then broke the tense silence "Whoooaa ho Gotcha! Gotcha!" he stated pretending to kill the Destroyer "Errr Gotcha! Gotcha! Wataa! Take that! Squishy, squishy"

Koryu gave him a look, "Really?" he asked in a deadpan tone.

"No let him do it Koryu I think it's working!" Cynder replied sarcastically.

"Sparx cut it out now's not the time." Spyro scolded,

"It's never a good time." Sparx complained,

"That would be because world is ending!" Solria stated flatly. The Destroyer continued its deadly trek Terrador turned to Ignitus,

"How long till it crosses the Belt of Fire?" he asked,

"We have till Midday maybe less at that speed." Ignitus replied,

"We need to think of something like maybe slow it down!" Kinzo muttered.

"If by some miracle we killed it; that would put a pall on Malefor's Doomsday plan." Gea stated,

"It's good idea but how are we supposed to kill something that big when it's moving so fast?" Raiciel asked Cynder was staring down into the Canyon then something clicked into her head.

"Spyro, how deep do you think that Canyon is?" She asked,

"I don't know?" Spyro replied, "What are you getting at?" he asked catching the attention of Raiciel and the twins the four looked at her then into the Canyon then at the Destroyer and then they got it but all Sparx got however was that they were staring in his direction.

"What? What are you all looking at do I have…something, something in my teeth?" he asked feeling around with his tongue,

"That's it…..THAT'S IT!" Solria stated happily pointing to it; Sparx looked behind to see that there was a dam behind him.

"Cynder you're a genius!" Spyro stated happily,

"I have my moments." She replied smugly.

"Ignitus can you stall it long enough for us to open the Flood Gate?" Koryu asked,

"If we fill the Canyon with water it may slow it down to give us a fighting chance!" Spyro added.

"That may work!" Terrador stated hopefully, Ignitus nodded then turned to the army Kinzo, Gea, Volteer, Cyril, Hunter, Bentley and Bianca along with the Manweersmalls, Moles Cheetahs Atlawas and Dragons.

"Listen to me we must prevent that monster from escaping the canyon no matter the Cost!" he commanded, "Every moment counts!"

"You heard the Dragon Let's move!" Terrador roared as he prepared the troops.

"We will do all we can to give you time!" Ignitus stated, "The rest is up to you!"

"Erberber the rest is up to you!" Sparx stated in a poor imitation of Ignitus "Tch no pressure or anything." He got the usual deadpan glare from Spyro, Solria and Koryu before they all flew off.

Ignitus watched them go, "Let's hope this is enough." He muttered sadly.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The Dragons soon saw the Dam in their sights when Koryu glanced behind them "We've got company and not the wanted kind!" he stated.

"Now it's my turn to have a moment Spyro, Cynder, follow me!" Raiciel stated they followed him to the water the Grumlins seemed to be after them more than the twins and Sparx; they had gotten very close to the water,

"Spyro look out!" Cynder stated Spyro quickly turned and grabbed one that had tried to blindside him and killed it by shoving it into the water.

"Cynder quick a Blinding hiss!" Raiciel called Cynder quickly unleashed the attack hitting the rest of them "Spyro shoot them into the water with an earth shot!" Spyro quickly let out the attack that slammed them all into the water where they started to drown Raiciel killed them quickly with an Electric Sphere that killed them.

"Impressive." Cynder stated with a smirk.

"Let's get moving" Spyro stated as they flew to the left side of the gate. There on the other side was a strange gate Cynder thinking quickly slipped underneath it with a Shadow strike and opened it.

"Geniuses, Geniuses everywhere!" Sparx stated waving his hand out again getting deadpan looks, "You people need to lighten up.

"We don't have time to come back here Koryu and I will take one weight to the right side of the gate you three should get this one to the left since it's closer." Solria stated,

"Got it!" Raiciel replied,

"We'll have to go the same way until we get to the left side then you'll have to keep going." Spyro replied.

"Okay!" Solria replied once she and Spyro had the weights they set off they climbed the nearby vines back up to the Flood gate Solria and Koryu quickly darted off towards the right side once they left however many more kite Grumlins attacked Spyro quickly zapped them with an electric stream as Raiciel unleashed a bubble bomb Cynder had grabbed the weight and placed it into the button at this point a Whirlpool attack that Raiciel got out of that was then hit with an electro orb by Spyro had killed off the Grumlins.

Meanwhile Solria and Koryu just managed despite being pestered by the Grumlins that went after them got to the other flood gate once the weight was out of the way the monsters were killed with a fusion fury Solria quickly placed the weight as Spyro with Cynder's help and the chain pulled out the flood gate.

"It's working!" Solria and Koryu stated together as Spyro Cynder and Raiciel quickly flew over Raiciel joined the twins in keeping their eyes out for foes while Cynder pulled the second flood gate out Solria cheered doing a loop-de-loop when it finally opened but something was wrong.

"It's not enough!" Raiciel stated,

"What else can we do?" Spyro asked,

"Something we're running out of time!" Solria stated, Cynder glanced up at the top of the dam trying to improve her strategy,

"We need to let the water out all at once." She stated,

"No….no here's what we do we let all the water out all at once!" Sparx stated,

"She just said that." Raiciel replied,

"I know I mean when we do it we use a bigger door!" Sparx stated the Dragons looked at each other and grinned, "You with me? Let's blow this dam thing up!"

"Language Sparx" Koryu mocked scolded, then saw several kite grumlins appear standing on the top of the dam's figure head, "Uh oh look, reinforcements!"

"I guess they know what we're up to we'd better move!" Spyro stated as they took off flying, there was a gate leading to the interior of the Dam,

"There we can start the climb with this!" Raiciel stated as he and Solria went to one side and Cynder and Spyro on the other they quickly rolled the wheels to allow them to go up once they got to the top there was a large troll like Golem with a large club,

"Gethen raag gaam maaaah eeerkkk_**"  
"**_**Do not resist your deaths will be swift!"**

"Okay that was tough either he said he's looking for a Janitor with a creepy eye or he wants us to by his homemade Rootbeer float." Sparx stated. "Raiciel help me out here!"

"I speak muffled not monster!" Raiciel stated incredulously. It wasn't long before he started swinging his club around hitting the Dragons into the wall Cynder quickly hit him with a blinding hiss that made him stumble back and make him angry.

"Quick try a Banshee gale!" Raiciel called, Cynder did so this seemed to scare the monster a little bit long enough for Spyro to hit him hard with a Cryo Bom making the magma inside him cool Koryu hit him with several polar bombs and Raiciel a bubble bomb once he was a statue Cynder Quickly broke off a piece of ice and used a poison fang on it Spyro then finished the job with an armored earth bolder attack and sent him off the wall.

"I wouldn't want to drink that water." Sparx muttered as they looked over the wall however reinforcements arrived,

"Clearly they're not happy about us killing their boss." Cynder stated,

"Doesn't matter they're about to join him!" Solria stated as she hit one with a comet dash Koryu quickly hit several with an ice tail that sent a few over the edge into the water to their deaths. He smashed the frozen Grumlins as Solria grabbed one and slammed it into the ground over and over before sending a rocket shot right through it's chest,

Spyro landed a powerful Flame wing on a couple as Cynder hit one with a poison fang attack that caused the infection to spread throughout she then landed a powerful Cyclone attack on the poisoned ones and sent them crashing into the remaining ones hitting them with more Venom bombs that seemed to start to kill them Raiciel struck them with a powerful Bubble bomb that finished the job.

"Let's keep moving." Spyro stated,

"Hold on the main flood gate might need weights there's one down by that door!" Solria stated jumping down to get it when she had to climb back out she held it with her tail it was a bit of a strain but she got it the other was easy to find off in a corner Koryu grabbed it they started climbing but it was difficult,

"Hold on I've got an idea!" Spyro stated he and Cynder waited near the next batch of vines when Solria came with her weight she jumped and Cynder grabbed her grabbing the weight Solria had to quickly let go as to not drag Cynder and Spyro off the wall she had it and with some maneuvering she and Spyro got to the top where Raiciel waited he grabbed it and placed it on the plate then came Koryu with his repeating the process they unlocked the final lock.

"More grumlins!" Cynder stated as they appeared,

"We'll handle the grumlins get that flood gate open!" Raiciel stated. As Cynder grabbed the bars for Spyro to pull a Grulmin went after her however Raiciel used his electric stream to send him over the edge one Solria toasted one and knocked into the water where it convulsed.

Koryu froze some puddles with his ice stream that caused the Grumlins to slip around and loose balance he quickly slid around ramming and impaling them with his horns Raiciel had just sent several more to their dooms with a Twister attack he then jumped away from a couple of sneak attacks and flapped his wings hard sending a wing slash to cut them up Solria burned several and used a Rocket shot to hit them accidently hitting the large statue as well.

"Oops." She muttered,

"Don't be too sorry that might help us." Koryu replied "Look out!" he suddenly stated pushing her out of the way of a sneak attack he bit the monster hard and began slamming it into the ground over and over, "Don't. . Sister!" he shouted at it as it hit the ground before he forcefully threw it over the edge to it's death.

"Go team go!" Sparx shouted, "Pull that giant peg!" Sparx encourage as Spyro pulled,

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Spyro growled not that he was angry at Sparx he was growling from trying to get this thing out,

"I know it be easier if you had help but they're a little-AHH!" Sparx narrowly dodged a flying gremlin, "Help WATCH IT!" he shouted,

"Sorry!" Solria called as Raiciel knocked the last one off, then suddenly came more.

"Aww man enough already!" Raiciel groaned but they suddenly heard a loud thump.

"AHHHHH!" Sparx screamed zipping away from them as fast as he could.

"Guys we're good to go get off the dam!" Cynder shouted as and Spyro with Sparx flying way out ahead still screaming Raiciel Solria and Koryu jumped off the dam and flew as fast as they could with a roaring wall of water behind them.

Meanwhile Ignitus was trying to keep the Destroyer in the valley he was getting close to the end when he suddenly saw the large amount of water rush at them, "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" he shouted everyone rushed away Dragons flew up Bianca teleported as many as she could herself included to higher ground fortunately no one was hit with the water but there was a roar as the ground troops rushed to the Destroyer.

Meanwhile the Guardians Spyro and Co along with Kinzo and Geo flew high above the Destroyer's head as it tried to escape in vain breaking off on if his legs he snarled as he looked up.

"Now's our chance attack the Destroyer!" Terrador roared as they swooped down on him.

* * *

_**Well a cliffhanger in on itself but hey in the game you could go right to the next level I cleared like most of it when I first got it anyway in two days will be the release of Pokémon X and Y! so chances are I might be gone for a couple days LOL I'm glad I was able to grace you all with updates to this Shadow Revolution and Birth by Fracture before then have no fear I'll get a jump start on those chapters!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. XLIII-Hope Spot

_**Alright here we are at the battle with the Destroyer! Anyway hold on to your hats!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

XLIII-Hope Spot

The group flew down as fast as they could, "So what's the plan?" Sparx asked,

"Seige towers didn't do too well when we broke the dark crystals so we look around for a bunch of them and destroy them that should stop the Destroyer." Spyro replied,

"I like that plan simple and if we're lucky safe but since we're not it will be most likely insane." Sparx stated,

"You've got a better plan?" Cynder asked as they raced towards the fog of black smoke coming on a greened arm of the Destroyer however there guarding the first Crystal were a bunch of Grumlins,

"We don't have time for this!" Raiciel barked,

"Not to mention the Mana draining rock behind them!" Koryu groaned,

"Raiciel follow me maybe we can knock them off." Spyro called,

"Good idea!" Cynder called,

"Keep your distance!" Solria called as the three got in close they quickly used Puppetry and electricity stream to send the Grumlins to their doom Solria and Koryu quickly killed a few stragglers with Cyro bombs and Rocket shots some of which hit the crystal Spyro rushed at it slamming into it then with a powerful blow broke,

"Alright lets keep moving!" Spyro called they quickly found the next one on the waist of the monster he and Solria quickly destroyed it with a few good combos,

"Uhh I'm feeling a little sick with my Mana getting sucked in and out again." She grumbled,

"Just take a deep breath and keep your head up it'll be over soon!" Cynder called, as they landed on a spot to see one across the wind tunnel.

"Oh that's gonna be fun." Sparx muttered,

"We can wall climb across." Solria stated,

"Then let's do it." Spyro agreed he and Cynder crossed first then the twins finally Raiciel once their they quickly attacked the Crystal hitting it and crushing it there was suddenly an arrow streaking past them it hit the crystal and caused a crack which Spyro hit making it shatter they turned to see Hunter who nodded as he continued the assault with the ground force.

"Thanks Hunter!" Cynder shouted, as they continued forward.

"There on the jaw!" Raiciel shouted they quickly shot at it Spyro managed to spin in a cannon ball like fashion and slam into it he then whacked it a few times with a powerful air combo once it was smashed a surge of purple electricity seemed to shatter things from within the Destroyer.

"Well that's a good sign." Koryu stated,

"Come on we have to keep moving we have to stop the Destroyer!" Spyro stated, they continued the trek forward.

"I can't see anymore!" Sparx stated,

"I think I know where to look come on the key to finding stuff like this search everywhere and I know where we haven't been yet!" Koryu stated leading them to the back of the leg on a high ledge,

"More Grumlins." Spyro stated as they got close,

"Spyro Cynder get the Crystal we'll handle them!" Solria stated as she dove down grabbed a Grumlin and threw him into the water Koryu froze a couple they couldn't get to close since the Crystal drained their mana Spyro and Cynder however sacrificed their own to hack away at the Crystal once Raiciel electric streamed the final one to it's death the Crystal weakened and shattered under the force of Cynder's tail blade.

"You guys alright?" Koryu asked,

"Yeah we're fine good job you?" Cynder asked,

"Peachy!" Solria happily replied, "We might just win this!"

**FAI FAI FAI**

Red snarled as he paced the floor through a seeing crystal he watched as the Destroyer had been delayed and was steadily being injured those crystals are it's life force and destroying the smaller ones would- he quickly flew off to the Canyon to do all he could.

**FAI FAI FAI**

"AND DONE!" Spyro shouted as he smashed the Sixth crystal which had been at the bottom of the Destroyer's arm that had been stuck in the water this revealed the seventh one near a ledge where a couple of mana crystals were.

"Good I could use a recharge." Solria muttered when she saw them.

"Careful the crystal is there Grumlins might be too." Spyro replied.

"Right then." Raiciel replied as he jumped down first several grumlins appeared but Raiciel's electricity stream hit them all connecting throughout each of them as they got close to the one he aimed for eventually they all fell down dead. "Lets recharge after we deal with the Dark Crystal it just be a waste of time if do break the Dark Crystal then have to go back and recharge again." Raiciel replied,

"Good idea." Spyro replied as he raced forward and rammed his tail blade into the Crystal then swung at it with his wings Cynder came in slamming it several times with her tail blade the twins rammed it a couple of times while Raiciel dealt the finishing blow shattering it.

The shock wave from the destruction as the young dragons watched while healing revealed more cliffs leading to the upper areas.

"Well that's convenient!" Sparx stated,

"Let's get moving!" Spyro replied as they raced forward to the cliffs climbing up quickly they quickly heard the evil magic of the Crystal crackling as they got to the top.

"Above us!" Raiciel shouted he focused and concentrated his eyes lit up blue as a small storm cloud appeared it zapped the Crystal with lighting shattering it.

"Nice." Sparx muttered impressed, they took off flying around seeing an area with a mana spirit gem up above it was yet another Dark Crystal "Evil ahoy!" he shouted pointing to it,

"We're gonna have to take out the Grumlins before we can take out the Crystal it gets weaker when there are none around for some reason." Spyro noted,

"Alright then let's get started." Solria stated she launched several Rocket shots at the Grumlins knocking several off the edge Raiciel had rammed into several he used a Shock wave attack to quickly lower then spike the heat around him with a temp control he slowed several down allowing Cynder to use Poison fang on them they slowly started to die as Spyro slammed several off the Cliffside with Earth missiles.

Koryu slammed several with a Crystal rush he then used an ice tail to send them off the Cliff then came a bubbling noise Cynder made sure she was far enough from Spyro to attempt this and the others quickly backed off the bubbles from the Venom bubbled around her as she suddenly unleashed an acid like substance that burned blinded and poisoned all of the grumlins killing off the rest.

"That water keeps getting grimier and Grimier." Sparx muttered as they quickly ran up to destroy the Dark Crystal hitting it hard Spyro rammed his head into it and broke it there was some quaking the Destroyer let out a shriek of pain as more rocks broke from him revealing a dark Crystal at the edge of some lava spews.

"Koryu can you freeze the lava?" Spyro asked as the Ice Dragon recharged his mana and flew over using his Cryo breath he froze all of the Lava spews cooling them,

"All clear!" he stated losing his mana he and Solria began to bash away at the Crystal hitting it hard it finally smashed as the Destroyer screamed more cliffs were revealed allowing higher access recharging quickly they climbed the cliff a powerful draft on the other side made them resort to climbing but once they got to a certain platform they flew up towards what looked like a second of Warfang however Solria recognized it.

"The Temple in Fangclaw" She muttered sadly that was where she met the spirit of her biological mother Aurora however she saw something that pulled her from memories, "Spyro there!" she shouted Solria was suddenly plowed into the ground by a large red figure.

"RED!" Spyro shouted

"LET HER GO!" Raiciel and Koryu shouted together the Dragons rushed forward only for Red to place his claws at Solria's throat.

"Another step and she dies I knew one of you would come up with something if not Ignitus one of you brats!" Red snarled,

"RED!" Ignitus shouted he rammed into the General's side knocking him away from Solria the two began a fierce battle.

"Ignitus!" Spyro shouted,

"Don't worry about me destroy the crystals!" he shouted, Spyro nodded trying to pry himself off the urge to help Ignitus he flew forward and landed a massive blow on the Crystal that had been in a cracked wall Solria recovered from Red's attack and rushed to help Cynder and her landed a powerful blow that shattered the crystal.

"Spyro look!" Solria stated as Raiciel and Koryu appeared,

"You okay?" Koryu asked,

"Yeah but look" She replied.

"A cave so what?" Koryu agreed they suddenly heard the Destroyer pull he was getting close to pulling himself out.

"We can't stop it from out here but maybe…" Spyro mused staring into the cave,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you're not thinking of going in there are you?" Sparx asked,

"Come on Sparx we're gonna need you to lead the way." Spyro replied,

"Ahh you know I've got your back I just like complaining lets go!" Sparx stated,

"So that's it." Solria and Koryu replied together they ran down the cave finding that it was a lot like a mouth,

"This is creepy." Raiciel stated,

"It's almost over just keep moving!" Cynder stated,

They got to a place they could no longer walk. "You ready?" Spyro asked them.

"Yes." His entire party even Sparx replied.

"LET'S GO!" Spyro stated, they started to flow down with the wind racing towards the inside of the beast,

"Let's move!" Cynder shouted as they dodged incoming rock totems they dodged and weaved around trying hard not to get hit then there in the middle of the fiery pit at the end was a large black heart shaped mound.

"There it is! Aim for the Crystal!" Spyro shouted hey quickly meleed it Raiciel hit it with a few water bombs they had to back away when a spurt of Lava came up they quickly veered away then right back to attacking, they had to fly through a nearby tunnel when it got too hot for them they quickly they flew through the tunnel making a U-turn towards it again a spurt of lava came up first this time once it cleared the Dragons rushed and broke away another chunk.

"Alright just a couple more times!" Solria stated as they flew through the tunnel and returned once more they rushed into it hard with primal screams they shattered the outer core away revealing three giant Crystals that sapped their mana ignoring this they struck hard again hacking and slashing getting away from one last Spurt of lava before Spryo rushed into it breaking it to pieces.

"That should do it!" Spyro said, "Let's get out of here!" he stated as they began to race out,

"Uhhh Spyro!" Koryu screamed in concern.

"SO MUCH LAVA!" Sparx screamed.

"GO, GO, GO!" Spyro screamed making sure that Sparx was on his face so he could hold on tight they raced out quickly back up the throat and towards the jaw all the while listening to the inner body exploding around them however they made it through the jaws the Destroyer belched lava before falling silent.

Everyone let out loud cheers as they landed panting the Guardians raced over as did Kinzo, Gea, Hunter and Bianca,

"We did it I can't believe it!" Kinzo stated, Ignitus who was looking worse for wear and having apparently chased Red off walked over to them.

"Ignitus are you okay?" Spyro asked,

"I'll be fine but I must say young Dragons for all your subtleties, you certainly know how to triumph with flare." Ignitus replied Spyro gave a big toothy smile he then looked over something odd was happening to the Destroyer.

"What's happening to it?" Solria asked,

"I don't know it's most peculiar." Ignitus replied Raiciel suddenly saw the Dragon Temple shine with a purple light that reflected in the Destroyer's eyes awaking it and giving it the strength to start the climb again.

"NO!" Ignitus gasped,

"He can't do that THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Koryu screamed.

"This can't be!" Ignitus stated in despair, it managed to pull through and a bright light forced everyone to cover their eyes as it made it into the Belt of Fire.

"Ignitus what can we do?" Spyro asked,

"There is no more that can be done." Ignitus replied solemnly.

"What?" Solria asked, "We can't just give up!"

But Ignitus ignored her, "Listen to me not much time is left everyone must find shelter!" he called.

"What about the outlying populations?" Cynder asked,

"And there are countless still in Warfang they need to be warned!" Gea added.

"The underground city, Ignitus there are endless caves down there we saw them, we can lead them there!" Spyro stated.

"No I need you Cynder, Solria, Koryu and Raiciel with me." Ignitus replied, "Hunter, Bianca, send out your messages and Hawks to the out-laying regions and tell them to beneath the surface as deep as they can!" Ignitus stated "GO ALL OF YOU!" with his command they quickly got right on it.

"I know you're up to something Ignitus." Terrador stated, "I've known you for too long!" Ignitus cast a look down to the earth before looking right at Terrador.

"Go to the others Terrador, there will be panic and disorder a strong leader will be needed, I'll find my way back as soon as I get Spyro and the others through the Belt of Fire!" Terrador wasn't pleased about this answer but nevertheless he flew off.

"We have to confront Red and Malefor don't we?" Spyro asked,

"I see no other way." Ignitus confirmed, "the Belt is weakened and this may be our only chance to break through."

"Yeah…" Cynder replied a little hesitantly, "If we aren't incinerated first."

"Oh come on!" Sparx said optimistically "That doesn't sound so bad we've been through worse right?" he asked,

"Yeah but." Solria replied,

"Thing is." Koryu added but fell silent they turned to Spyro who had the courage needed,

"Sparx you can't come with me." Spyro finished,

"What?!" Sparx asked shocked, "But…I always go with you."

"Spyro is right you wouldn't survive

"You need to make sure the others reach the underground city in time you've been there before you can guide them." Spyro stated encouragingly,

"Its important!" Cynder stated,

"Please Sparx!" Raiciel added,

"But you need me!" Sparx protested heartbroken.

"Right now there are others who need you more." Spyro replied, Sparx conceded at last,

"Cynder you have to promise me you'll look after him we've- we've been through a lot together." Sparx asked,

"I promise." Cynder confirmed,

"She'll have our help." Koryu added,

"Thanks guys." Sparx replied,

"Goodbye Sparx." Solria replied as they all took off.

"Be careful Sparx." Spyro stated,

"Hey it's me!" Sparx replied as he waved, "Being careful is all I know." They raced off not looking back from this point it was either, victory, failure or oblivion.

* * *

_**Wow I got this up faster than I thought also I kind of did an ironic echo from the First Fire and Ice here at the end anyway….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
